Just off the Key of Reason - Português
by maguimaraess
Summary: Tradução. A fanfic original em inglês pode ser encontrada aqui: fanfiction(.)net/s/7570489/1/Just-off-the-Key-of-Reason ; Faberry; AU; Rachel Berry é uma estrela da Broadway com uma nova colega de quarto, a inocente e intrigante Quinn Fabray. Tudo começa com um bilhete na geladeira e um desenho de um elefante. Todo mundo tem um pouco de louco.
1. Chapter 1

**Just off the Key of Reason**

**Capítulo 1: Você é a sonhadora**

_Oi, sou a Quinn, sua nova colega de quarto_. _Eu trouxe as minhas coisas hoje de manhã; Acho que você está no trabalho, mas, sabe, eu queria deixar um bilhete pra que você não pensasse que alguém fez... o oposto de te roubar. Ou alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, fui ao mercado. – Quinn_

_Ah, e se você não for Rachel Berry, por favor a avise. Obrigada._

Bom... o bilhete na geladeira de Rachel com certeza era único. Ela tinha que admitir, a primeira coisa que ela pensou quando viu todas as coisas novas no apartamento dela foi _aimeudeus alguém invadiu minha casa e me deu todos os seus pertences! _Aí ela recuperou a habilidade de pensar racionalmente e lembrou que a nova colega de quartoiria se mudar hoje, e por Deus, ela havia deixado uma das bocas do fogão acesas depois do café da manhã.

A sua nova colega de quarto era Quinn Fabray, que aparentemente escrevia com caligrafia infantil que subia e descia a folha, mesmo tendo linhas no papel. Ela havia desenhado um elefante no canto direito no fim da página e prendou o bilhete na geladeira usando um mini cavalo de pelúcia com pés de ímãs que Rachel nunca havia visto antes. Mas é claro que Rachel aprovava; coisas adoráveis eram seu forte. Ela deu tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça dele com um sorriso.

O síndico do condomínio que tinha encontrado uma colega de quarto para Rachel, uma vez que ela estava ocupada demais com ensaios para caçar alguém nas ruas de New York para preencher o espaço da sua antiga colega de quarto. Ela sabia que tinha quase enlouquecido a antiga ocupante, com a cantoria e falação e a aquisição de um filhote de Golden retriver hiperativo e com uma certa afinidade por sapatos. No final, ou o cachorro ou a colega de quarto teriam que se mudar, o que era o motivo pelo qual Barnaby agora estava saindo do quarto de Quinn, com a língua pra fora e olhos brilhando.

_Ai Deus, _Rachel pensou. Ele deve ter destruído alguma coisa.

Rachel não queria entrar no quarto de Quinn. Ela não era intrometida ou algo do tipo; sério, ela era só barulhenta e irritante, de acordo com outras pessoas. Mas ela definitivamente não queria que a nova colega de quarto chegasse em casa e encontrasse os seus mais prezados pertences em frangalhos no chão do quarto.

Então ela abriu um pouco mais a porta e entrou.

Direto na porra do País das Maravilhas.

Quinn obviamente tinha desfeito as malas, já que não tinha nenhuma mala ou caixa por ali. Mas _Santa mãe de Deus, _como um quarto podia estar tão bagunçado quando havia sido ocupado apenas por algumas horas? Rachel ficou parada na porta, aturdida, só absorvendo tudo e fazendo carinho na cabeça feliz de Barnaby por ele não ter destruído nada.

Rachel absorveu a roupa de cama colorida e com formas, repleta de azul e verde e laranja e amarelo. Havia dois abajures roxos combinando na escrivaninha e no criado mudo, e haviam- é, ok, caralho- haviam _quatro _estantes na parede, completamente cheias. Rachel realmente temia pela segurança de Quinn; ela não queria ser acordada no meio da noite pra achar a colega de quarto morrendo embaixo de quatro estantes cheias de coisas.

Rachel não pôde resistir a se aproximar para examinar as 'coisas'. A maioria eram livros, várias cópias de clássicos que pareciam bem gastos e caindo aos pedaços. Ela identificou _As Viagens de Gulliver_ e _Alice no País das Maravilhas_, tudo de C.S. Lewis e Roald Dahl e Dickens, _O Médico e o Monstro_, _Beleza Negra_ e _Sherlock Holmes_. Rachel continuou, passando os dedos delicadamente pelos livros e olhou para o resto da bagunça.

Ela imaginou momentaneamente se Quinn era uma sucateira. Seus olhos se arregalaram; _ai Deus, _elas acabariam na TV e Rachel seria a colega de quarto sem noção que deixou Quinn viver numa pilha anti-higiênica de lixo por um longo período. Ela seria quem estaria às lágrimas convencendo Quinn a _jogar aquele maldito guardanapo fora_!

Só que as coisas de Quinn não eram lixo. Eram... fantásticas.

Rachel amou a prateleira repleta de globos de neve e ampulhetas e apontadores de lápis. Ela amou a coleção de Hacky Sack e o pequeno banco azul de porco na mesa; e o rebanho de miniaturas de animais de cerâmica em uma das estantes lembrava Rachel de sua própria infância. Ela sorriu de leve quando viu o velho, gasto e um pouco careca, urso de pelúcia no meio da cama, com as cobertas o cobrindo.

"Oi."

Rachel nunca havia pulado tão alto na vida. Ela se virou, com as mãos sobre o coração palpitante, para encontrar uma mulher com cabelo loiro agitado parada na porta, agora parecendo um pouco ansiosa e culpada.

"Desculpe." Disse Quinn, sorrindo nervosamente e acariciando um estático Barnaby na cabeça. "Eu não quis te assustar."

Rachel não sabia onde estavam suas palavras. Ela tinha um vocabulário completamente funcional, ele só havia desaparecido. Quinn estava se mexendo pra frente e pra trás, agora totalmente focada no Barnaby. Ela não olharia Rachel nos olhos.

"Eu-não, tá tudo bem. Eu prometo que eu não estava, você sabe, sendo xereta." Rachel se apressou. "Barnaby gosta de comer coisas que não devia e eu só queria ter certeza... bom, seu quarto é maravilhoso."

Quinn ficou vermelha.

Esperançosamente essa _era _Quinn. Esse seria o começo perfeito pra um assassinato em uma série policial de TV. Persiga uma estrela da Broadway, aja timidamente, mate-a violentamente na frente do cachorro.

"Você é Quinn, certo?" Rachel perguntou, entrando em pânico por um momento.

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, cruzando o olhar com o de Rachel brevemente antes de voltar a Barnaby. Ela gostava do cachorro, pelo menos.

Rachel os estudou por um momento. Barnaby rolou no chão e Quinn agachou para acariciar a barriga dele, falando baixinho com ele.

"Você já assistiu _Alô, Dolly_?" Rachel perguntou, percebendo que manter o foco no cachorro seria a melhor forma de conseguir a atenção da Quinn.

Quinn olhou pra cima e balançou a cabeça.

Rachel sorriu calmamente pra ela; ela não queria intimidar a mulher tão cedo. "É um filme maravilhoso com a Barbra Streisand. Tem esses dois personagens que meio que trabalham juntos, Barnaby e Cornelius."

Rachel andou e se ajoelhou do outro lado de Barnaby; Quinn olhou os próprios pés.

"Eu pensei que seria um bom nome pra um cachorro." Rachel continuou, esperando para ver se a garota falaria novamente. "Estou feliz que você goste dele. A maioria dos estranhos gostam, mas colegas de quarto não."

Quinn olhou pra cima e seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel por um momento. Ela parecia confusa. "Por que alguém não gostaria dele?"

Rachel soltou uma risada e acariciou as orelhas de Barnaby. "Bom, como eu disse, a razão de eu estar aqui foi pra ter certeza que ele não tinha destruído nada. Ele gosta de comer sapatos e travesseiros e... aparelhos de DVD."

Quinn sorriu e mostrou os dentes, o coração de Rachel vibrou. Essa nova garota era realmente bonita.

Rachel se levantou e Quinn voltou seu olhar aos próprios joelhos. "Vem, eu te ajudo a guardar as compras. A gente pode se conhecer melhor." Rachel ofereceu esperançosa.

Quinn assentiu e levantou-se, seguindo Rachel até a cozinha onde várias sacolas de compras e um chaveiro do Scooby-Doo se encontravam na bancada.

Rachel assistiu furtivamente Quinn esvaziar algumas sacolas e guardar as coisas. Achocolatado, Froot Loops, latas de Spaghetti-o'a, Lucky Charms. Ela teve que se segurar pra não estremecer diante das escolhas de dieta que essa mulher estava fazendo.

"Então, Quinn, qual sua comida preferida?" Rachel achou que essa era uma forma tão boa quanto qualquer outra para se começar.

A voz de Quinn era tão fraca que Rachel teve que se focar pra conseguir ouvir.

"Macarrão com queijo."

Rachel se iluminou, virando-se com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu sei fazer isso! Quer dizer, eu sou vegana, então, a versão vegana, mas o gosto é incrível. Eu poderia fazer hoje a noite se você quiser? Eu prometo que você vai gostar."

Quinn assentiu devagar com a cabeça. "Ok." Ela hesitou e encontrou o olhar de Rachel novamete. "Qual é a sua? Sua comida preferida, digo."

"Hmmmm..."

Quinn sorriu da expressão pensativa de Rachel.

"Pizza e lasanha. Ah, e espaguete com molho caseiro." Rachel continuou. As opções eram tantas. "Ah espere! Curry do 'The Green Mango'; é pura... perfeição. Paraíso. Eu não sei; você já provou?"

Rachel estava tentando desesperadamente controlar o vômito de palavras. Até então foi um sucesso, mas essa mulher não parecia do tipo que a pararia tão cedo. Simplesmente pra dizer _'Por Deus, cala a porra da boca, mulher, você está me enlouquecendo." _

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Você devia me mostrar."

"Definitivamente. Eles guardam pra mim quando os ensaios vão até tarde; acho que eu morreria de fome se não fosse por eles."

Quinn fechou o armário e se voltou a Rachel. "O que, hã, o que é que- digo, eu sei que você está na Broadway, mas... o que você faz?" Quinn estava olhando e brincando com o esmalte verde nas próprias unhas enquanto Rachel a observava calmamente, lábios levemente curvados.

"Você já assistiu _Funny Girl_, Quinn?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça.

Rachel sorriu pra ela. "Bom, nós precisamos te educar sobre Barbra Streisand imediatamente. _Funny Girl_ é a história de Fanny Brice e Nicky Arnstein, a evolução do relacionamento deles e a carreira de Fanny. Comédia, romance, drama." Rachel andou pela cozinha, gesticulando com as mãos pra se fazer entender. Ela parou perto de uma Quinn intrigada e olhou direto nos olhos dela. "Eu interpreto Fanny."

"Isso- você deve ser muito talentosa." Quinn disse, um pouco impressionada.

Rachel corou. "Bom... você devia ver com os próprios olhos... O que você faz?"

Quinn voltou a olhar pro chão.

"Quer dizer, você não tem que me contar." Rachel se apressou em dizer.

"Tudo bem. Eu não... tenho um trabalho ou algo do tipo. Minha tia está pagando pra eu viver aqui."

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça e esperou, mas Quinn não continuou. Ela abaicou a cabeça pra olhar nos olhos da outra mulher.

"O que você gosta de fazer? Além de ignorar os trabalhos legendários de Barbra?"

Quinn sorriu. " Talvez ela não seja tão extraordinária quanto você pensa."

Ok. Bem.

Essa era uma desconhecida; não seria bom ficar furiosa. Permaneça calma, Rachel. Se recomponha. Você ainda pode salvar essa pessoa da própria ignorância quanto à Barbra.

Quinn deve ter percebido o queixo de Rachel cair, ou sua expressão de puro horror, e se apressou a falar.

"Ou ela é. Extraordinária, digo. Eu não saberia dizer. Eu gosto de animais."

A expressão de Rachel mudou de horror para confusão. Havia ligação entre os dois fatos? "Você gosta de animais?"

"Aham. Animais de todas as formas. E também, literatura."

Rachel assentiu. "Ah, é, eu vi todos os seus livros. É tão legal, você tem tantos."

Quinn sorriu e manteve contato visual. "Eu gosto de livrarias antigas, eu meio que pego coisas aleatórias de sebos... vendas de garagem. Se não deu pra notar."

Rachel riu e abriu o armário pra pegar os ingredientes pra macarrão vegano. Barnaby apareceu e Quinn se animou quando ele subiu em cima dela, acariciando os lados dele afetuosamente.

Rachel sorriu pra eles. "Você quer levá-lo pra passear? Tem um parque que eu costumo ir, uns dois quarteirões daqui."

Quinn olhou pra cima parecendo nervosa. "Mesmo?"

"Claro! Ele te ama, obviamente mais do que a mim." Rachel olhou fixamente na direção de Barnaby e Quinn juntou seus lábios em um sorriso.

"Ok."

Rachel entregou a correia e observou Quinn cautelosamente encaixá-la na coleira, antes de ser arrastada pela porta por um golden retriever animado. Rachel sorriu sozinha e respirou fundo.

Isso seria interessante.

Quinn era... refrescante. Talvez um pouco ansiosa e inocente, mas bondosa. Ela parecia ser uma sonhadora. Rachel gostava de sonhadores. Ela se perguntava de onde a mulher teria vindo. Na verdade, Rachel havia se surpreendido por não ter dito em voz alta todas as perguntas que lhe passaram pela cabeça. Por que você não me olha nos olhos? Por que vpcê é tão quieta? Por que a sua tia está te bancando? Por que você parece que veio diretamente do Céu?

Esperançosamente ela conseguiria ser capaz de não aterrorizar a primeira colega de quarto que ela tivera que não odiasse Barnaby com todas as forças.

Quinn voltou cerca de vinte minutos depois e Barnaby correu direto para a tigela de água, balançando o rabo alegremente.

"Oi! Barnes, você foi um bom garoto?" Rachel questionou, direcionando a pergunta a Quinn, que passou pela sala e foi para a cozinha atrás dele.

Quinn sorriu. "Ele foi maravilhoso. Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Está quase pronto. Só precisa ficar no forno por uns dez minutos. Nós podemos assistir um filme ou alguma coisa assim?" Rachel ofereceu.

"A gente pode assistir- Hum, não, deixa quieto."

Rachel observou Quinn mexer com as próprias mãos novamente.

"Não, o que foi?"

Quinn hesitou e olhou pros pés de Rachel. "Bom, você provavelmente está enjoada de _Funny Girl_, né. Eu ia dizer que nós podíamos-"

"Enjoada de _Funny Girl_!" O queixo de Rachel caiu e as mãos dela voaram pelo ar. "Deus, não! Nunca! Quinn, se eu alguma vez disser que estou enjoada de _Funny Girl_, eu quero que você cuide do Barnaby pra mim, e me internar numa boa instituição para doentes mentais, ok?"

Rachel tinha visões de instituições não muito legais colocando-a em tratamento de choque e em uma torre no estilo _Shutter Island (Ilha do Medo)_.

Quinn soltou uma risada e corou, cobrindo o próprio nariz. Rachel apenas riu.

"Você quer assistir comigo, Quinn?"

Quinn assentiu com a ceça, ainda corada, e se dirigiu ao sofá, com Rachel atrás.

~ooooooooo~

"Então?" Rachel olhou expectativamente pra Quinn três horas depois. "Você gostou?"

Rachel tentou dizer a si mesma que aquele não seria um momento decisivo na potencial amizade/laço entre colegas de quarto. Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu.

Quinn bateu as canetas com as quais estivera brincando nas próprias coxas, como se fossem baquetas. Ela sorriu hesitante. "Eu acho que gostaria mais da sua versão."

Rachel moveu a cabeça com um sorrisinho etampado no rosto e Quinn corou ante ao olhar da outra.

"Eu gosto de você."

As orelhas de Quinn estavam escarlates enquanto ela movia as canetas entre os dedos. "Eu-obrigada?"

Rachel riu. "Quero dizer, eu acho que eu assusto as pessoas, mas você não parece como se eu a estivesse enlouquecendo ainda. Além do mais, Barnes está babando em você há meia hora e você ainda não o empurrou do sofá, então... colega de quarto perfeita."

Quinn tentou controlar o próprio sorriso por um momento. "Eu acho que eu assusto as pessoas também."

Rachel sorriu afetuosamente, e passou a mão entre o vão dos dois sofás pra pegar as canetas que estavam com Quinn, olhando a mulher nos olhos para fazer com que ela as entregasse. Quinn o fez, e depois juntou as mãos no colo.

"Por que você acha que assusta as pessoas?" Rachel perguntou curiosamente.

Quinn balançou os ombros e riu, de uma forma auto-depreciativa. "Eu não sei. As pessoas pensam que eu sou... estranha... ou louca... ou alguma coisa assim. Eu provavelmente pareço ser mesmo."

Rachel estudou a mulher que agora estava brincando com os elásticos no próprio pulso, os olhos cor de avelã não encontrando os castanhos.

"Você não é mais estranha ou louca que eu... e eu sou basicamente psicótica, Quinn." Rachel estava sendo completamente séria.

Quinn deu risada.

"Sério, eu perdi toda a minha inibição no ensino médio e ela nunca voltou." Rachel continuou, sorrindo. "Eu falo _constantemente_. Eu canto músicas da Disney quando cozinho e danço com meu aspirador de pó. No último _Halloween_, eu fiz _doze_ lanternas de abóbora, uma pra cada membro do meu elenco na época. Isso é uma dúzia de abóboras, Quinn. Todo mundo é um pouco louco."

Quinn não conseguiu controlar o sorriso, apesar dele ser tímido e de boca fechada, ela olhou nos olhos de Rachel e esta sorriu de volta, depois bocejou, torcendo o nariz. Ela estava se divertindo agora; ela tinha sentido falta de ter uma colega de quarto para atormentar durante a noite.

"Eu acho que vou pra cama agora. Você quer o controle remoto?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça e se levantou. "Não, eu também vou. Boa noite, Rachel."

Rachel devolveu as canetas para Quinn, piscando o olho. "Boa noite, Quinn. Durma bem em seu novo quarto."

~ooooooo~

Rachel havia dito que iria pra cama mais por hábito do que por achar que ela realmente iria conseguir dormir. _Funny Girl_ e colegas de quarto deslumbrantes infortunamente não eram a cura pra insônia. Esse era o motivo pelo qual, duas horas depois de ter se deitado, ela estava acordada pra ouvir um barulho do lado de fora da porta do quarto.

Ela não queria admitir que o primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça foi "Ai caralho. Ela realmente _é _louca."

Rachel ficou quieta por um minuto, mas depois ela ouviu um outro barulho e sinais de passos leves pelo corredor. Ela saiu da cama e foi até a porta, abrindo-a silenciosamente.

Quinn estava parada na frente da própria porta no fim do corredor; ela parecia ansiosa e insegura, não muito entusiasmada para entrar de volta no próprio quarto. Ela tinha aquele bicho de pelúcia que definitivamente havia vivido dias melhores em uma das mãos.

"Quinn." Rachel sussurrou tentando não assustar a outra. Ela andou completamente até o fim do corredor em direção à loira.

Quinn olhou pra ela com olhos arregalados, obviamente surpresa.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Rachel perguntou. "Você está bem?"

Na verdade ela estava perguntando "Você estava planejando me matar enquanto durmo?"

Rachel só queria ajudar; Quinn parecia tão confusa e amedrontada.

Quinn hesitou, e depois pareceu perceber que ela estava segurando o urso de pelúcia e o colocou meio escondido atrás das costas. Ela corou e assentiu com a cabeça.

Rachel percebeu o movimento e sorriu pra ela. "Você tem certeza? Eu sei que é um lugar novo-"

"Que barulho é esse?" Quinn interrompeu.

Rachel parou de falar e escutou, olhos procurando pelos cantos. Ela registrou um barulho vindo de cima. "Ah, isso é o encanamento. O prédio é meio antigo, sabe."

Quinn assentiu. "Ele pára?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não... acho que não. Você só se acostuma depois de um tempo. Eu costumava usar protetores de ouvido, mas não conseguia ouvir o meu despertador então foi um desastre."

Na verdade tinha sido mais que um desastre. Ela havia acordado ao meio dia, tendo perdido metade de um ensaio, e entrou em pânico quando pensou que tinha ficado completamente surda e que nunca mais seria capaz de cantar novamente. Ela ficava arrepiada só de pensar.

Quinn riu nervosamente e se moveu pra voltar para o quarto. "ok, desculpa por te acordar."

Rachel sorriu. "Sem problemas. Você não me acordou. Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?"

"Tenho. Boa noite, Rachel. De novo." Quinn sorriu, olhando para o chão e fechou a porta do quarto silenciosamente.

Rachel se demorou um pouco pra ter certeza que ficaria tudo bem antes de retornar para o próprio quarto. E depois ela voltou pra cama junto com Barnaby e tentou lembrar como foi quando ela ouviu o barulho do encanamento pela primeira vez. Ela havia ficado aterrorizada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Um Pé no Seu Quarto**

Quando Rachel acordou, antes do amanhecer, ela se arrumou silenciosamente e numa confusão sonolenta, e pegou um café e uma banana da cozinha antes de sair. Os ensaios foram ótimos, apesar dela se sentir cada vez mais mandona quando estava cansada, e ela definitivamente pensava que eles estavam prontos para a noite de estréia.

Eles saíram cedo naquela noite e Rachel parou no seu lugar favorito a caminho de casa e comprou um smoothie. Ela pensou em mandar uma mensagem pra Quinn perguntando se ela queria um também, mas percebeu que não tinha o celular da loira. Então, sendo a pessoa extremamente generosa e maravilhosa que ela é, ela comprou um pra Quinn do mesmo jeito.

Rachel passou pela porta, sem saber se deveria esperar que Quinn estivesse em casa ou não. Ela passou pela entrada e foi para a sala onde avistou Quinn enrolada, dormindo no sofá. Ela colocou o smoothie na geladeira e tirou algumas coisas para preparar uma salada pro jantar.

Barnaby chegou trotando rapidamente pela cozinha e depois uma cabeça de cabelos loiros e bagunçados apareceu na linha de visão de Rachel, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Oi." Quinn cumprimentou, com voz de quem acabou de acordar. "Como foi o ensaio?"

Rachel mexia nos ingredientes da salada animadamente. "Oi! Foi tudo ótimo! Nós estamos preparados para abrir, Quinn, vai ser _sensacional_."

"Parece divertido." Quinn respondeu, se apoiando na bancada de café-da-manhã e balançando a cabeça pra arrumar o cabelo.

Rachel estava entusiasmada. "_Tão _divertido. Você provavelmente vai conhecer meu elenco algum dia; eles são simplesmente... fantásticos." Ela continuou. "Ah! Eu comprei um smoothie de morango pra você! Está na geladeira se você quiser."

Rachel não esperou a resposta de Quinn. Ela se virou pra geladeira, tirou a bebida e a entregou a ela.

Quinn sorriu. "Obrigada."

Rachel a estudou e se acalmou um pouco. "Então, cansada né? Não conseguiu voltar a dormir ontem?"

Quinn deu um gole na bebida. "Hmm, não. Eu... Vai levar um tempo pra me acostumar." Ela disse discretamente.

"Bom, você deveria dormir cedo. Eu não tenho trabalho amanhã, então talvez a gente possa fazer alguma coisa? Você é daqui- você já conhece a cidade?"

Quinn assentiu. "Aham, eu vivo aqui faz... um tempo."

Rachel esperou pra ver se ela falaria mais. Ela não elaborou. "Ok. Talvez a gente possa ir dar uma volta no Central Park, sabe, almoçar ou coisa do tipo? Alguns amigos vão passar por aqui de manhã, então teria que ser depois disso."

"Eu-é, tudo bem."

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas. "Bom, Quinn, contenha sua animação, por favor."

Quinn corou. "Não... de verdade, parece divertido. Eu só não estou acostumad com... pessoas. Digo, passar tempo com pessoas. Pessoas querendo passar tempo comigo."

Rachel pensou por um momento. "Nós podemos levar Barnes. Ele gosta de perseguir... bom, qualquer coisa eu acho. Ele fica um pouco psicótico na verdade..." Rachel estreitou os olhos. "Quer saber, pensando bem, talvez seja melhor não levá-lo."

"Ahhh, não, ele vai se comportar." Quinn disse, sorrindo pro cachorro deitado perto da máquina de lavar louça. "Não vai, Barnesy?"

Rachel bufou. "Pffft, é claro que ele vai se comportar pra _você._ Ele acha que você é a _mestra _dele ou coisa do tipo. Uma deusa."

Rachel agachou perto de Barnaby e segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos felizes e marrons. "Olha, B, eu sei que ela parece um anjo e eu consigo entender o porquê você está enamorado com ela," Rachel olhou pra cima e piscou para Quinn, "mas você deve _me _amar mais. Ok? Bom garoto."

Rachel levantou e sentou perto de Quinn na bancada de café da manhã com a salada. "Ele gosta de fingir que não me entende. Mas eu sei que ele entende. Eu o ensinei a dançar." Rachel disse sabiamente, enchendo a cara de tomates-cereja.

Quinn torceu o rosto em confusão e incredibilidade. "Ele dança?"

"Ah, dança. Ele é profissional. Apenas faça-o levantar a bunda preguiçosa dele e diga _dance_. Funciona melhor se você tiver uma fila de gente dançando conga."

Rachel só tinha ensinado o cachorro a dançar porque ela e Merces queriam ver quem conseguia fazer o cachorro aprender o truque mais legal. Barnaby aprendeu _dance._ O terrier de Mercedes aprendeu _fale_, e nunca mais calou a boca.

Quinn estreitou os olhos e estudou Rachel, tentando ver se ela estava ou não brincando. Rachel percebeu com o canto do olho e sorriu.

"É sério, Quinn. Meu cão é um dançarino." Rachel pensou que isso seria óbvio. Ela havia tentado ensinar Barnaby a cantar também, mas isso desencadeou diversas reclamações dos vizinhos.

Quinn levantou e andou até Barnaby, que levantou imediatamente pra ela. Quinn sorriu e Rachel bufou com a injustiça da situação.

"Cão traidor." Rachel sussurrou.

"Ok, Barnes, _dance._"

Barnaby não fez nada. Apenas sentou e observou Quinn contentemente. Quinn rolou os olhos e suspirou, depois se virou. "Eu sabia-"

"Não, tente de novo. Sério, não estou inventando isso." Rachel insistiu. "Dance, Barnesy. Vamos, B, dance."

Barnaby pulou um pouco e perdeu o equilíbrio, depois pulou de novo e se mexeu apoiando-se nas patas traseiras, de modo que sua língua pra fora alcançasse o peito de Quinn. Ela sorriu e soltou uma risada. "Ai meu deus, seu cachorro dança! Isso é tão legal!"

Rachel riu, um pouco surpresa. Esse tinha sido o volume mais alto que ela havia ouvido Quinn falar; ela soava tão animada. Ela _parecia_ tão animada. A boca dela era _enorme._

"Ele não aprende mais nada. Ele não sabe nem 'sentar', mas ele vai balançar essa bunda fofa se você tiver alguma coisa pra oferecer em troca." Rachel explicou

Quinn continuou sorrindo enquanto agachava pra esfregar a barriga de Barnaby.

"Você tinha muitos animais de estimação? Você parece ser ótima com animais. Bom, cachorros. Ou, um cachorro." Rachel balbuciou.

"Não." Quinn disse, ainda sorrindo suavemente.

Rachel assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando a mulher elaborar, mas não surgiu nenhuma outra palavra. "Ok, bom, estou indo pra cama." Rachel saiu da banqueta e colocou o prato na lava-louça. "Boa noite, Quinn."

"Noite, Rach."

Rachel sorriu com o nome ao andar até o quarto. Ela pensou sobre formas de ensinar Barnaby a cantar. Sério, o cão de Rachel Berry deveria ser capaz de cantar, como aqueles Huskies no YouTube. Ela encontraria uma forma de fazer isso sem ser despejada.

~oooooooo~

Três horas depois, Rachel ainda estava acordada e sofrendo de deja vu. Ela ouviu um barulho no corredor e não hesitou a sair da cama e ir até o corredor.

"É o encanamento de novo?" Rachel perguntou tentando não fazer muito barulho.

Quinn se assustou um pouco, mas assentiu, olhos fixados no chão. Dessa vez ela nem tentou esconder o urso de pelúcia atrás das costas.

Rachel pensou por um momento, mordendo os lábios. "Vem cá." Wla finalmente disse, gesticulando para Quinn juntar-se a ela. "Você pode dormir na minha cama." Rachel pensou que as coisas eram menos aterrorizantes quando se tinha alguém por perto.

Quinn parecia nervosa; os olhos ainda focados no chão.

"Barnaby está na minha cama." Rachel disse, tentando persuadir Quinn. Ela não queria ter que implorar pra essa mulher ir pra cama com ela; isso soava um pouco... desesperado. Os olhos de Quinn a encararam por um momento. "Ele ficaria extraordinariamente contente se você se juntasse a ele." Rachel continuou.

Quinn deu alguns passos hesitantes na direção de Rachel, que sorriu. Ela permitiu a Quinn entrar no quarto primeiro e a direcionou ao outro lado da cama, o que não tinha o lugar aquecido que Barnaby havia se _apoderado_. As duas se enfiaram debaixo dos cobertores, sorrindo enquanto o rabo do cão batia no lençol, apesar de seus olhos permanecerem fechados.

"Posso desligar as luzes?" Rachel perguntou, sem ter certeza se a luz do corredor passando por debaixo da porta seria o suficiente para Quinn. Ela costumava desligá-la, até que uma noite ela foi beber um copo d'água e bateu o pé no escuro de tal forma que ela não pôde dançar por dois dias. Noite horrível.

"Aham." Quinn disse suavemente.

Rachel olhou através do escuro e sorriu para o urso de pelúcia junto ao peito da outra.

"Qual o nome dele?" Rachel sussurrou, gesticulando o bicho de pelúcia quando Quinn virou pra olhá-la.

"É... Ursinho Pooh." Quinn disse no escuro, envergonhada.

Rachel sorriu. "Mas não é um Urso Pooh."

"Não... Quer dizer, eu queria um, mas, eu nunca... Eu ganhei Ursinho Pooh."

Rachel se virou pra encarar Quinn, que ainda estava deitada de costas, com o urso pressionado contra o peito.

"Eu tenho um leão." Rachel ofereceu, sorrindo quando Quinn virou de lado para encará-la também. "O nome dele é Fofinho. Ele tem-ei! Não dê risada! Eu tinha três anos, tá bom." Rachel engasgou e cutucou o nariz de Ursinho Pooh.

"De qualquer forma, ele ficou bem gasto. E eu quero dizer _bem gasto_; ele não foi capaz de acompanhar Rachel Barbra Berry. Eu o mantinha na minha cama até eu arranjar Barnaby um ano atrás. Aí B comeu uma das pernas de Fofinho e-"

Quinn engasgou e Rachel sorriu, pegando uma de suas mãos. "e agora ele vive no meu armário. _Protegido de todo mal._ Felizmente costurado e superando as expectativas com suas três patas."

Quinn sorriu e escondeu seu nariz no urso.

"Ok, Quinn." Rachel disse com uma falsa voz mandona. "Boa noite de verdade dessa vez. Vamos parar com essa de ficar andando pela casa no meio da noite como algum tipo de pesadelo de _Paranormal Activity (Atividade Paranormal)_, tá bom?"

Exatamente o tipo de filme apropriado pra se pensar antes de dormir.

Quinn assentiu e, para surpresa de Rachel, beijou a mão que segurava a dela. Rachel ficou grata que devido à escuridão do quarto, não era possível ver o quanto ela corou.

~ooooooooo~

Rachel acordou no dia seguinte em uma cama vazia, com os braços ao redor de... Ursinho Pooh? Ela saiu da cama e colocou o bicho embaixo do cobertor, do jeito que ele estava no quarto da Quinn no primeiro dia. Ela depois se trocou e colocou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, pra ficar um pouco apresentável para seus amigos, e foi até a cozinha. Quinn estava sentada na bancada de café da manhã com shorts de dormir e uma camiseta de manga comprida, com um caso severo de cabelo pós-sono, obviamente comendo uma enorme quantia de Lucky Charms.

"Bom dia!" Rachel falou cantadamente. Ela bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo de Quinn ao entrar na cozinha. Quinn engasgou com os Lucky Charms e acenou timidamente com a cabeça.

"Hmmbmdihmm." Ela tentou falar com a boca ainda cheia. Rachel riu e pegou um pouco de café.

"Você dormiu bem?" Rachel perguntou. Ela estava surpresa; ela havia realmente caído no sono assim que Quinn se juntou a ela.

É claro que um pesadelo sobre pessoas sonambulas que ficam te observando dormir ao lado da cama a atormentou, mas ei, pelo menos ela dormiu. E ela iria queimar a cópia de _Paranormal Activity (Atividade Paranormal) _que tinha em casa.

Quinn assentiu. "Eu levei Barnaby pra fora essa manhã. Eu tentei te acordar porque ele estava choramingando, mas você estava meio que... você parecia- eu não quis te incomodar." Quinn terminou com um tom rosado nas bochechas.

Rachel sorriu afirmativamente e ouviu uma batida na porta. Ela olhou na direção da porta e rolou os olhos.

"São meus amigos. Essa é a primeira vez que eles chegaram cedo pra alguma coisa." Ela anunciou. "Você vai gostar deles... só seja você mesma." Ela disse mais baixo.

Quinn continuou brincando com os marshmallows no leite dela. Suas pernas começaram a mexer, mas ela encontrou o olhar de Rachel e assentiu.

"Abre a porta, Berry! Eu preciso de uma porra de uma sacola de Ziploc!"

Rachel balançou a cabeça e riu pra acalmar a expressão de ansiedade de Quinn.

"Rachel!" Uma voz diferente veio abafada pela porta. "Abre a porcaria da porta! Eu comi um Hot Pocket essa manhã! Foi um erro que está rapidamente se transformando em um disastre!"

"Por Deus, Rachel, abra a porta!" Uma terceira voz gritou.

Rachel parecia um pouco aterrorizada quando finalmente andou até a porta e a abriu. Quinn focou em comer os marshmallows.

Rachel fez uma reverência de falsa hospitalidade aos convidados, acenando para que eles entrassem. "Entrem, senhoras e senhores. Obrigada por serem _pacientes _e não incomodarem nem um pouco os vizinhos."

"Preciso da sua lata de lixo, Rach." Puck afirmou, meio que correndo pela sala de estar, lançando um olhar rápido para Quinn.

"Berry. Eu preciso da porcaria de uma sacola Ziploc agora."

"Por que-Aimeudeus, Santana! O que é isso?"

Rachel encarou, com nojo e curiosiade, o animal morto que Santana segurava com um pedaço de papel, fora de alcance do olhar da Brittany.

"É um sapo. Eu estou tendo aulas de anatomia e nós devemos levar insetos mortos pra estudar."

Kurt revirou os olhos. "Sapos não são insetos. Ela sabe. Supostamente. Ela diz que quanto maior, melhor pra estudar anatomia; você tem sorte que nós a impedimos de colocar um esquilo numa sacola de lixo ontem."

"Falando na porra de sacolas," Santana interveio. "eu preciso de uma sacola Ziploc imediatamente."

"Fica calma, ok." Rachel levantou as mãos pra acalmar a mulher balançando o anfíbio morto na sala de estar. Ela apontou para o animal e depois para Santana. "Não derrube."

Santana sorriu ironicamente e balançou os ombros. "Tanto faz."

Rachel passou por Quinn ao entrar na cozinha e sussurrou na orelha dela. "Eles são _loucos_." Quinn sorriu sozinha.

"Ei, tem uma pessoa nova aqui!" Brittany exclamou, saindo do lado de Santana e sentando-se junto com Quinn na bancada de café da manhã. Santana a seguiu e colocou o sapo morto envolto no papel na bancada da pia.

"Aimeudeus! Santana!" Rachel reclamou e jogou uma sacola Ziploc na direção de Santana. "Guarda isso! Você é nojenta!"

Rachel balançou a cabeça como quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Deus, essas pessoas. Depois ela percebeu as pernas hiperativas de Quinn balançando e seu olhar ansioso que se recusava a encontrar os olhos extremamente azuis e inocentes direcionados a ela.

"Britt, Santana." Rachel disse. "Kurt!" ela chamou por cima do ombro para que o homem no sofá pudesse ouvir. "Essa é Quinn Fabray, a minha nova maravilhosa colega de quarto."

Quinn corou e sorriu timidamente, mantendo os olhos mais focados nos lábios das pessoas do que em seus olhos.

"Ai Deus, eles te deram outra pessoa para enlouquecer? Merda, Fabray, você não sabe onde se meteu."

"Cala a boca, Santana!" Rachel se defendeu. "Você provavelmente é uma péssima colega de quarto para Brittany. Você acabou de trazer um _sapo morto_ pra minha cozinha."

Santana revirou os olhos e arrastou Brittany para o sofá junto com ela. "Vem. Junte-se a nós, Quinn Fabray." Ela disse, acenando com as mãos e gesticulando as cadeiras vazias na sala de estar. "Eu preciso descobrir se você consegue lidar com as loucuras da Rachel."

Quinn olhou pra Rachel, que sorriu gentilmente pra ela e se inclinou pra sussurrar de forma que apenas Quuinn seria capaz de ouvir.

"Ela é inofensiva. Sério. Como um Chihuahua. Você pode ignorá-la se não quiser falar com ela no momento. Ela vai se distrair com alguma outra coisa."

Rachel podia ver que Quinn estava tentada a voltar pro quarto, então ela se surpreendeu quando a loira se levantou, colocou a tigela na lava-louça e foi sentar em uma das poltronas na sala. Ela colocou os pés no assento e começou a mexer no cabelo.

Rachel sorriu e sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, quando Puck finalmente surgiu do banheiro, seguido por Barnaby.

"Ai Deus, Puck," Kurt disse, "Eu até esqueci que você estava aqui."

Puck assentiu com a cabeça. "Cara, Hot Pockets são terríveis. Eu realmente acho que preciso ver um quiroprático ou acupunturista ou algo assim."

Rachel grunhiu. Puck foi sentar ao lado de Kurt e se iluminou ao ver Quinn.

"Se deu bem, Rach! Nova colega de quarto gostosa!"

"Noah!" Rachel brigou. "Comporte-se!"

"Rachel," Brittany começou, "isso é como falar pra um bolo de chocolate pra ser de baunilha. É tipo, muito menos saboroso. E racista."

Quinn se impressionou o suficiente com aquela fala para olhar Brittany nos olhos. Brittany só sorriu pra ela e Quinn retornou o sorriso antes de desviar o olhar.

"Então, loirinha, da onde você é?" Santana perguntou, olhando profundamente na alma de Quinn.

Rachel pensou que Santana parecia uma psicopata. Ela não sabia se devia intervir ou deixar rolar. Ela se encostou no lado da cadeira mais próximo de Quinn. Talvez ela aprendesse alguma coisa nova sobre a colega de quarto.

"Eu sou daqui." Quinn disse, discretamente.

"Você não parece ter muita certeza disso."`Santana notou. Brittany a socou no braço.

"Deve ter sido maravilhoso, crescer em New York." Kurt disse com olhos brilhantes. "Nós todos somos de Ohio, que é realmente..." Ele torceu o nariz e Santana assentiu, concordando.

"O que você faz?" Puck perguntou, se esticando e pondo as botas na mesa de centro.

"Rachel lutou contra a urgência de advertí-lo. Botas, sapos, o que fosse. Ela gostava de pensar em si mesma como uma pessoa tolerante.

Quinn mordeu o lábio e começou a brincar com o elástico no pulso. "Eu não tenho-eu não estou empregada ou algo do tipo no momento... Eu tenho hobbies. Livros."

Rachel sorriu. "Ela tem tantos livros, é incrível. Ah! E animais, Quinn. Barnaby se apaixonou por ela."

Santana assentiu e estreitou os olho. "Tenho certeza que sim."

Rachel a estudou suspeita.

"Como você consegue se manter na cidade se não tem um emprego?" Santana mudou de direção.

"Santana!" Rachel exclamou. "Você não pode perguntar isso pras pessoas!"

Rachel realmente precisava de uma coleira pra garota. Ou uma coleira de choque, ou alguma outra coisa. Qualquer coisa que a impedisse de ser mal comportada. Ela poderia apagar Santana toda vez que ela abrisse a boca.

Quinn sorriu pra Rachel. "A minha tia me banca." Ela disse pra todo mundo.

Rachel podia dizer que Santana não iria querer parar de desenterrar o passado de Quinn tão cedo. Surpreendentemente, Quinn continuou.

"Eu entrei na Columbia uns anos atrás, então eu não sou... você sabe... completamente desqualificada. Hum, mas eu estudei em casa depois do ensino fundamental 1 e ru não achei que universidade seria... o certo. Pra mim."

Quinn mexeu a cabeça e continuou a brincar com o elástico em seu pulso. Kurt a estava observando cautelosamente e se dirigiu a Rachel pra mudar o assunto.

"Nós estávamos só dando uma passadinha aqui antes de ir pra minha loja." Então dirigiu-se a Quinn. "Eu sou um designer de interiores. Puck é meu ajudante. Santana, bom, eu não tenho ideia do porquê ela está conosco. Ela gosta de fingir que nos odeia, depois deixa Britt a arrastar com a gente pra todo lugar, então..."

"Cala a boca, Hummel. Deus, já estou entediada. Prontos pra ir?"

Rachel revirou os olhos e se levantou pra tirar o sapo da cozinha. Santana a seguiu e a puxou atrás de uma parede para que ninguém pudesse vê-las.

"Rachel. Qual é a dessa menina? Tem alguma coisa de errado com ela ou ela é só uma vaca? Porque ela parece ser uma vaca."

Rachel era grata por ter amigos tão cuidadosos e ponderados.

"O quê, não, Santana." Rachel exalou irritada. "Ela é doce. Eu acho que ela é só tímida, e você realmente intimida pessoas que não sabem que seu pijama preferido é rosa com coelhinhos. E se você disser a palavra _vaca_ mais uma vez, eu te jogo pela sacada."

Santana resolveu ignorar a ameaça. "Ela não nos olha diretamente nos olhos. Ela _parece _uma serial killer. Uma bem gata, mas uma serial killer."

"Ela é _tímida_." Rachel disse novamente, mais firme. "Ela precisa nos conhecer melhor."

"Ótimo!" Santana sorriu. Rachel estava com medo do que viria a seguir. "Porque nós vamos levar vocês pra uma balada amanhã a noite. E vista algo melhor que essa porcaria que você está usando agora, Berry."

Rachel não esperava nada além disso; ela balançou a cabeça e se afastou. Puck e Brittany estavam na porta, e ela observou Kurt dar a mão para Quinn, cumprimentando-a gentilmente, dizendo que foi bom conhecê-la. Quinn murmurou um "Igualmente" com um sorriso tímido, olhando nos olhos azuis dele.

A porta bateu quando todos finalmente saíram e Rachel se apoiou nela com os olhos fechados. Ela balançou a cabeça para Quinn. "Deus, esse pessoal..."

Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso e foi se servir de mais Lucky Charms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Longe da Multidão Enlouquecedora**

Como era Fevereiro, e elas estavam em New York, andando pelo Central Park, Rachel estava _congelando_. Dentro do apartamento ela teve a impressão de que estava mais quente do lado de fora do que realmente estava. Agora, ela andava ao lado de Quinn, tentando não tremer os dentes.

Quinn olhou para o lado e a estudou por um momento, estreitando as sobrancelhas.

"Você está com frio?"

Rachel sorriu arrependida e assentiu com a cabeça, batendo os dentes. "Eu sei, eu sei. Eu deveria estar preparada. Eu sinto como se eu estivesse em uma expedição no Ártico."

Quinn tirou o casaco e colocou-o em Rachel. "Aqui. Vista isso." Rachel ficou surpresa, mas deixou a outra ajudá-la a colocar os braços nas mangas do casaco.

"Mas você não vai ficar com frio?" Rachel perguntou preocupada.

Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso e voltou a brincar com os detalhes da própria blusa. Elas almoçaram no café preferido de Rachel e agora estavam andando pelo parque. Rachel olhou pra cima quando percebeu que Quinn virara a cabeça e seus passos estavam mais animados. A loira tinha um brilho nos olhos inocentes e animados, então Rachel seguiu sua linha de visão. Seus olhos pousaram diretamente em um vendedor de balões. Ela sorriu.

Rachel não disse nada; ela queria ver se Quinn iria pedir pra parar. Elas _quase_ passaram reto pelo vendedor antes de Quinn desacelerar, virar para Rachel e parar, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Eu quero comprar um balão." Ela disse e depois fez uma cara de quem não sabia porque tinha dito aquilo.

Rachel sorriu abertamente e a puxou para perto do vendedor. "Eu também!"

Quinn parecia surpresa e animada. Rachel pediu por um balão roxo.

"Hm, me vê um azul... e um amarelo, por favor? E um verde?" Quinn disse timidamente.

Rachel sorriu e colocou uma mão no ombro de Quinn. "Eu acho que a minha amiga aqui precisa de um chapéu de balão em forma de animal também." Rachel a estudou por um momento e assentiu decisivamente com a cabeça. "Um leão. Definitivamente um leão."

Rachel esperava que o homem soubesse o que estava fazendo, ou então ficaria parecendo um chapéu de salsichas amarelas. Algo que Quinn realmente não precisava.

O vendedor sorriu. "Certo. E que tal um pra você?"

Rachel começou a balançar a cabeça, mas Quinn pegou a mão que estava no ombro dela e interrompeu. "Ela precisa de um também." Ela olhou para Rachel por um momento. "Um urso. Por favor."

O homem afirmou com a cabeça e começou a preparar os chapéus enquanto pegava os balões. Eles realmente ficaram parecidos com animais, o que fez as duas parecerem meio bobas, mas, quem liga. Elas estavam fabulosas.

"E agora?" Rachel perguntou. O chapéu um pouco grande demais para a cabeça dela, meio caído pro lado. Quinn focou em amarrar os balões coloridos no próprio pulso. Rachel tentava não sorrir com a cena.

"Hmm, a gente podia... não sei, deitar no Sol por um tempo? Pode te aquecer um pouco. Eu acho que prefiro ficar fora de casa do que..."

"Perfeito." Rachel falou. Ela sorriu quando Quinn colocou alguns dólares no chapéu de um morador de rua, acenando pra ele e dizendo um tímido "oi".

Ela se perguntava como essa mulher conseguia ser tão meiga, e por que ela não compartilhava isso com o mundo.

~oooooooooo~

"Quinn!" Rachel proclamou, saindo do quarto quando elas já estavam em casa. "Eu ainda não tenho seu número de celular."

Quinn estava encolhida em um canto do sofá com um de seus livros.

"Eu não tenho celular." Quinn disse um pouco tímida, olhos voltando ao livro.

Rachel não foi capaz de processar o fato. A vida dela se desmoronaria caso ela não tivesse um celular; ela acabaria vivendo numa caixa de papelão perto de um rio sem saber o próprio nome e cantando para os patos.

"Você não... tem um celular?" Os olhos de Rachel estavam arregalados. Quinn estava começando a parecer desconfortável. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Rachel hesitou e tentou fazer uma cara menos chocada. Ela estava realmente fascinada. "Por que não?" perguntou.

Quinn balançou os ombros. "Eu não preciso de um." Ela disse. Rachel a estudou por um momento e se sentou no sofá.

"Como você entra em contato com as pessoas? Fala com amigos?" Rachel perguntou, o choque em sua voz sendo substituído por curiosidade.

Quinn enrugou a testa, ainda vidrada no livro. "Quem?" perguntou.

Rachel suspirou. "Quinn."

Quinn não respondeu. Rachel abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

"Você pode olhar pra mim, por favor?"

Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou os olhos, encontrando os castanhos de Rachel.

"Obrigada." Rachel sorriu. "Mas, e a sua tia? Você não tem que falar com ela?"

Os olhos de Quinn se desviaram por um momento mas voltaram a olhar nos de Rachel. Ela balançou os ombros novamente. "Se ela quisesse falar comigo ela poderia usar o telefone fixo."

"Você não fala com ela?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça devagar. "Não exatamente."

Bom, isso não estava certo, Rachel pensou. Se ela fosse a tia dessa menina meiga, ela ligaria todo dia pra se certificar de que ela comera algo além de cereal e doces e não havia sido sequestrada depois de brincar nas gangorras no parque. Na verdade, ela provavelmente faria isso sendo Rachel. Então, conclusão lógica, comprar um celular para Quinn.

Rachel saiu do sofá e foi até a bancada da cozinha pegar a própria bolsa.

"Vamos, Quinn. Nós vamos comprar um celular pra você."

Quinn não se moveu, apenas a observou, ainda sentada no sofá.

Rachel diminuiu um pouco o entusiasmo e sentou de novo, com o casaco e a bolsa de Quinn na mão.

"Quer dizer, eu não vou te forçar, mas seria legal poder te mandar mensagens durante o dia."

Quinn parecia surpresa. Ela estava passando os dedos pelos cantos das páginas do livro. "Você me mandaria mensagens?"

"É claro!" Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso. "Você pode me distrair durante meus intervalos de almoço, e eu posso ligar pra você e reclamar da atitude da Santana, ou coordenar quem vai buscar comida... Além do que, eu acho que nunca usei a linha fixa do prédio na minha vida; nem sei direito como funciona."

Quinn sorriu e mordeu o lábio. Rachel esperou.

"Posso colocar jogos nele?" Quinn perguntou, encarando Rachel nos olhos.

"Aimeudeus, eu tenho que te apresentar a um amigo meu, Artie! Ele pode te ensinar sobre um jogo chamado Angry Birds, e aí isso vai consumir a sua vida e eu provavelmente nunca mais vou te ver."

Rachel estava falando sério. Quando ela comprou Angry Birds pela primeira vez, ela perdeu uma parte da própria alma. Sendo a perfeccionista que era, ela chegou a usar livros de matemática pra estudar os ângulos que deveria usar para atirar. Ela até começou a construir uma maquete de tamanho real no quintal de casa, uma forma completamente lógica para praticar, quando os pais dela interviram.

Quinn sorriu e guardou o livro. Elas voltaram para casa mais tarde com um novo iPhone, uma capinha azul com um elefante desenhado e a mais nova versão de Angry Birds.

~oooooooo~

No dia seguinte, depois do jantar, Rachel estava sentada na sala de estar com Quinn, esperando os amigos dela chegarem para irem pra balada. Aparentemente, ontem havia sido o único dia que eles chegariam cedo para alguma coisa, e isso nunca mais aconteceria. É certo que eles haviam ligado pra informar que o Puck tinha martelado um prego no próprio dedão e que eles tiveram que passar no hospital, mas essa não era uma desculpa muito boa, segundo Rachel.

Ela suspirou exageradamente e olhou para os lados. Os joelhos de Quinn estavam balançando como um cavalo galopante e ela estava focada em brincar com os detalhes da própria jaqueta.

"Quinn." Rachel disse calmamente. Quinn parou de mexer na jaqueta e olhou pra cima, fixando o olhar nos lábios de Rachel, que lhe deu um sorriso, e Quinn sentou em cima das mãos, com as orelhas ficando vermelhas.

_Finalmente_ o celular de Rachel vibrou com uma mensagem dizendo que seus amigos estavam esperando por elas em um táxi na rua. Bom, na verdade a mensagem dizia "venham logo, o motorista é um idiota", então Rachel guiou Quinn para o elevador e depois até o banco traseiro de um táxi lotado.

Não foi culpa de Rachel que ela acabou parcialmente no colo de Quinn, a loira ficando furiosamente vermelha e focando o olhar pra fora da janela. Santana e Puck pareciam entretidos demais com a situação. Eles chegaram na balada sem nenhum incidente de mão boba, bom, sem nenhum incidente de mão boba não proposital, e saíram do táxi com alívio.

Quinn estava com aquela cara de ansiedade de novo. Ela não conseguia parar de mexer nas mangas da jaqueta, e finalmente Rachel resolveu segurar as mãos da loira com a própria mão, e as segurou enquanto eles achavam uma mesa perto da parede da casa noturna.

Rachel olhou pra Santana e revirou os olhos; a mulher já estava brigando com algum cara no bar. Eles tinham literalmente acabado de chegar e ela estava se perguntando se Santana estava bêbada. Rachel supôs que fosse a personalidade dela; o tipo de pessoa que parece estar sempre bêbada.

Ela e Brittany voltaram pra mesa com seis shots e Rachel respirou fundo. Essa seria uma noite bem longa.

Os olhos de Quinn estavam focados no shot que foi colocado na frente dela. "Hm, eu não... bebo." Ela disse. Santana simplesmente a encarou.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça e apertou o ombro da loira em sinal de que estava tudo bem. "Puck, você pode pegar alguma outra coisa pra ela beber?"

Puck parecia estar com dúvida do que fazer. Ele estava com problema pra processar. Rachel esperou; ele se daria conta eventualmente. Depois de um momento ele fechou a boca, acenando com a cabeça e foi até o bar.

Santana havia recuperado o uso das palavras. "Por que caralhos você não bebe?" Ela disse desacreditada. Rachel se afastou um pouco dela; Santana realmente não conseguia entender esse fenomêno não-alcoólico.

"Eu só, hum, não gosto." Quinn respondeu, colocando os braços sobre a mesa e voltando a brincar com as mangas da jaqueta. "Desculpa." Ela sussurrou.

"Ei, não se desculpe, Quinn." Rachel disse, com os olhos arregalados olhando pra Santana. Ela afagou as costas da loira.

Santana a ignorou. "O que você quer dizer com _não gosta_?"

Brittany agarrou o rosto de Santana e virou-o para encará-la. "San. Pára." Ela disse lentamente. "Deixe-a em paz." Santana revirou os olhos mas fez o que a loira pediu. "Só é estranho." Ela murmurou.

"Porque nós não somos alcólicos como você?" Kurt rebateu. Rachel sorriu agradecida para ele enquanto Puck retornava com uma água para Quinn.

"Obrigada." Ela disse com a voz fraca.

"Sem problema." Puck sorriu.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, quando todos já estavam razoavelmente intoxicados, Brittany agarrou Santana e a levou para a pista de dança. Kurt estava jogando charme pro bartender, apesar de Rachel não fazer ideia do motivo. Ela nunca havia visto um bartender tão másculo na vida. Puck tinha sumido dez minutos depois que eles chegaram, sem dar o ar da graça de novo.

Rachel estava feliz que Quinn parecia ter relaxado um pouco. Ela estava olhando o lugar ao redor delas, e batendo uns canudos extras na mesa como se fossem baquetas.

"Sabe, você faz bastante isso." Rachel observou.

Quinn diminuiu as batidas e olhou para Rachel, mas não disse nada.

"É como se você não conseguisse ficar quieta." Rachel continuou. "Hiperativa." Rachel tentou falar com cuidado; realmente, era só o álcool começar a fazer efeito e ela começava a falar de _hiperativa_.

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça e parou com o batuque. Ela segurou as próprias mãos como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Rachel a observou.

"Não é algo _ruim_." Ela disse. "É bonitinho."

Quinn ficou vermelha. "É um hm - quero dizer, é um tipo de tic... mais ou menos. Tipo, um hábito. Eu - minha tia - ela costumava odiar. Ela me dava uns remédios pra isso."

Rachel estreitou as sobrancelhas. "O quê? Pra fazer isso parar?"

"É. Só, eu não sei... acalmar as coisas..." Quinn explicou timidamente.

Rachel pensou e pegou os canudos que Quinn tinha deixado de lado, começando uma própria batida na mesa. Ela sorriu pra Quinn. "Eu não gosto de calmo. Do seu jeito é muito mais legal."

Quinn mordeu o lábio pra conter o sorriso e pegou mais canudos. Quando Kurt voltou, sem sucesso no quesito bartender hétero, elas estavam tendo um duelo de baterias. Bom, Quinn estava tendo um duelo. Rachel estava fazendo papel de idiota depois de derrubar a própria bebida quando ela tentou usá-la como parte da bateria. Ela não ligou; ela achava que a risada tímida de Quinn era acolhedora e queria fazer de novo só pra continuar ouvindo aquele som.

"Vocês sabem onde a Britt e a Santana foram?" Kurt perguntou, mantendo a bebida longe da ira dos canudos da Rachel;

Rachel balançou a cabeça e parou de tocar. "Elas provavelmente estão transando no banheiro." Ela sentiu Quinn engasgar ao lado dela e virou pra olhar para a loira.

"Elas fariam isso aqui?" Ela perguntou incrédula, falando mais alto que de costume.

Rachel riu e levantou as sobrancelhas. "Aham. Quando foi a última vez que você foi pra uma balada?" Quinn ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça. Rachel se repreendeu em pensamento. Rachel Barbra Berry, pense antes de falar. Não seja tão direta. E pare de derrubar as bebidas dos outros.

Rachel cutucou a bochecha de Quinn com um dos canudos. "Desculpa. Eu não-"

"Eu nunca fui. Em uma balada, digo. Eu nunca tinha ido em uma balada antes." Quinn disse antes que Rachel pudesse ter outro vômito de palavras de novo. Ela estava agradecida que Kurt havia virado as costas e estava fingindo que essa conversa não estava acontecendo.

"Ah." Rachel se perguntava qual seria o oposto de vômito de palavras. Quinn olhou pra ela e deu um sorriso, que Rachel retornou. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de procurar o vocabulário perdido.

Brittany e Santana voltaram para a mesa um minuto depois, definitivamente com aparência de que haviam saído do meio de um túnel de vento ou tinham aproveitado da companhia uma da outra no banheiro.

"Ei loira," Santana disse do outro lado da mesa. "Achou alguém que queira levar pra casa? Quer dizer, nós sabemos que a Rachel é um caso perdido," Rachel revirou os olhos, "mas tenho certeza que podemos achar um cara bonito pra você."

"Bom, o que quer que você faça, não tente o bartender. Ele não sabe apreciar boas qualidades que uma pessoa possa ter." Kurt disse amargamente.

"Na verdade eu sou gay." Quinn murmurou, olhos na bebida, soprando bolhas na água.

Rachel derrubou a bebida de novo. Santa mãe de- contenha-se, Rachel. Controle-se. Kurt parecia como se fosse lava se aproximando do colo dele.

"Jesus, cara, se acalme." Santana disse, sorrindo de forma maníaca, olhos vidrados no rosto de Rahel. Quinn ainda estava soprando bolhas pelo canudo, um pouco mais rápido, bolhas com um certo pânico.

"Você é gay, Fabray?" Sanatana perguntou com a voz elevada. Obviamente ela precisava que todo mundo na casa noturna ouvisse, só pra se certificar.

Quinn olhou na direção dela um pouco preocupada. "Sim."

Santana fazia parecer que era manhã de Natal, ou que ela estava planejando alguma coisa que só poderia acabar em desastre. Rahel sentia uma urgência de colocar o próprio corpo entre Quinn e Santana pra proteger a mulher ao lado dela.

"Você sabia que você está no mesmo time que Berry?" Santana parecia com o gato que havia comido o pássaro. Rachel estava completamente vermelha e Quinn não estava muito melhor. Kurt estava ignorando tudo e todos, tentando tirar a bebida de Rachel da calça dele.

Quinn obviamente não fazia ideia do que dizer. "Hm, eu... não?"

Rachel cobriu os olhos com as mãos pra se recompor e bloquear a cara da Santana. Ela se virou para Quinn quieta, esperando que seus olhos estivessem calmos, mas sabendo que eles provavelmente estavam parecendo de um doido.

"Obrigada por nos contar, Quinn." Ela disse simplesmente, depois de virar a cabeça pra olhar nos olhos de avelã.

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça, hesitante. "Eu- obrigada por... me contar. Santana, eu acho." Quinn estava com a cara um tanto confusa. Rachel percebeu que não era intenção dela agradecer Santana. A maioria das pessoas não o fazia; era geralmente um acidente que não dava pra evitar.

"Tudo bem. Eu teria te contado de qualquer jeito. Santana só gosta de se meter nos negócios dos outros porque somos mais legais que ela." Rachel disse, esperando ouvir um 'cala a boca!' surgir do outro lado da mesa e ficou agradavelmente surpresa quando isso não aconteceu. Depois ela quase vomitou ao olhar pra Santana e vê-la grudada na cara de Brittany.

Kurt estava em um estado de silêncio permanente. Ou talvez ele estivesse sofrendo a perda das calças preferidas para a bebida que Rachel derrubou. Tanto faz. Rachel se sentia mais leve agora; mais feliz, como se qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Algo Deixa Meu Peito Acelerado**

Alguns dias depois, Rachel chegou em casa dos ensaios esperando que Quinn estivesse no apartamento. Quinn não saia muito, a não ser pra levar Barnaby pra passear ou pra buscar comida, e Rachel meio que gostava de ter alguém esperando-a em casa quando ela chegava. Ela gostava do fato que ela estava dormindo realmente bem durante a noite, porque Quinn estava se juntando a ela, quieta e timidamente, com Ursinho Pooh ao lado dela. Rachel achava que era uma solução que beneficiava as duas, portanto era a coisa mais lógica e prática a se fazer.

Quando ela passou pela porta, seus olhos pousaram em Quinn sentada na bancada de café da manhã, enchendo a cara do que pareciam ser cookies de pasta de amendoim. Quinn olhou na direção de Rachel; ela agora frequentemente mantinha contato visual, o que Rachel apreciava, por que sério, quem não apreciaria?

Ela bagunçou o cabelo da loira quando passou por ela, e Quinn abaixou a cabeça como sempre fazia, tentando engolir o cookie. Ela parecia animada, e Rachel esperou pacientemente com um sorriso no rosto.

"Rachel."

Rachel riu. "O que foi, Quinn?"

Quinn parecia não conseguir conter o próprio sorriso. "Eu fiz cookies veganos de pasta de amendoim pra comemorar."

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. O maior esforço culinário que ela vira Quinn fazer foi colocar leite na tigela de Froot Loops. Rachel olhou para o prato. Só quatro cookies sobraram.

"Então, você comeu, o quê, uns doze, antes de eu chegar em casa?"

Quinn ficou vermelha mas continuou sorrindo. "Bom, você estava demorando." Ela se defendeu, colocando o prato na frente de Rachel. "E eu sou uma confeiteira tão boa que não deu pra resistir."

Quinn acabara de fazer uma piada? Ela tinha acabado de se fazer de convencida? Ah, bom, ela estava começando a pegar as manias de Rachel.

Rachel pegou um dos cookies pra dar uma mordida. Santa mãe de Deus, o gosto era angelical. Quinn abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a expressão de Rachel, que só tentava manter uma cara menos orgasmática possível.

"Você disse que esses cookies eram pra comemorar?" ela perguntou. Quinn assentiu, sorrindo com a boca aberta. Rachel a estudou por um momento, também sorrindo. Ela sabia que Quinn estava esperando que ela perguntasse, mas ela esperou. Ela se virou, agindo como se fosse para o quarto, e Quinn fez um barulho de protesto.

Rachel virou de volta, uma expressão inocente no rosto. Quinn estava mordendo o lábio inferior e Rachel não conseguiu mais resistir.

"O que estamos comemorando, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel colocou o prato de cookies na bancada. Ela tendia a se animar um pouco demais com comemorações e não queria que o prato de cookies acabasse virando o jantar de Barnaby.

"Eu consegui um emprego."

O rosto de Rachel se iluminou ainda mais. "Você conseguiu um emprego?"

Quinn riu e assentiu com a cabeça. "Num abrigo pra cachorros, a alguns quarteirões daqui. Eu vou alimentá-los e passear com ele e-"

Quinn foi interrompida com Rachel a envolvendo com os braços. Ela enrijeceu um pouco, mas Rachel não deixaria ninguém rejeitar um 'abraço ao estilo Rachel Berry'. Quinn cheirava a ursinhos de goma.

"Isso é ótimo." Ela disse grudada ao pescoço de Quinn, depois se afastou.

"Quinn!"

O sorriso de Quinn diminuiu um pouco, mas ela não teve chance de responder.

"Você sai e arranja um emprego e eu fico toda orgulhosa e feliz por você, e você me deixa _quatro _cookies pra comemorar! Isso não é aceitável." Rachel colocou as mãos na cintura. Ela não estava de brincadeira. Quinn a observou, um pouco entretida, um pouco com medo.

"Hmm, a gente podia fazer mais..." Ela sugeriu timidamente. Rachel a encarou por um segundo, antes de pular pra cima e pra baixo batendo as palmas das mãos.

"Isso! Aí vai ser ainda mais divertido! Você pode me mostrar como fazê-los! Deus," Rachel parou de pular pra respirar. Ela sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas; o corpo dela era dramático demais para o próprio bem. "estou tão orgulhosa de você."

Claro, ela conhecia Quinn por, tipo, uma semana, mas era simplesmente impossível não amar essa menina. Ela sabia que Quinn tinha problemas com pessoas, e o fato que ela saiu e arranjou um emprego, um emprego no qual ela trabalharia com cachorros o dia inteiro, Deus... Rachel simplesmente não conseguia se conter.

"O quê, não, Rachel não- não chora." Quinn agora parecia perturbada. Rachel acenou vagamente com as mãos; ela queria dizer, 'não, estou bem, só estou tão feliz' e esperava que o gesto improvisado transmitisse a mensagem.

Quinn levantou e moveu os braços como se fosse abraçar Rachel de novo, mas pareceu decidir contra, e ao invés disso, olhou para o chão. Rachel riu e envolveu os braços ao redor de Quinn.

Quinn a segurou por um minuto, até que Rachel se afastou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Deus, se controle, mulher." Quinn disse com um pequeno sorriso. Rachel riu e foi pra cozinha com o prato de cookies.

Três horas depois, elas estavam deitadas no sofá, pratos de cookies de pasta de amendoim e de chocolate na mesinha de centro. Rachel não podia culpar Quinn por ter comido todos aqueles cookies antes, vendo que ela mesma estava no décimo quarto cookie de chocolate no momento. A cozinha estava uma zona; Barnaby havia ficado branco depois de uma guerra de farinha, mas as mãos de Quinn estavam paradas no colo da loira e no rosto dela havia um sorriso simples e contente estampado. No momento, isso era tudo que importava para Rachel.

~ooooooo~

_"Wake me up before you go-go_

_'cause I'm not plannin' on goin' solo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Take me dancing tonight_

_I wanna hit that high"_

Rachel dançava pela cozinha, cantando com a espátula na mão e tentando manter aquele "high" pelo maior tempo possível. Ela viu Quinn andando, ou tropeçando de um modo ligeiramente sonâmbulo pra fora do quarto de Rachel, e acenou pra ela com o utensilho que tinha na mão.

Quinn piscou os olhos antes de andar até a bancada de café da manhã e deitando a cabeça nos próprios braços. Rachel parou de cantar e afanou o cabelo loiro.

"Você tá bem?"

Quinn levantou a cabeça e assentiu, corando um pouco. "Você _mandou _o Barnaby me acordar? Ou ele simplesmente, tipo, faz isso...?"

Rachel virou de costas pra Quinn, incapaz de esconder o sorriso culpado. Ela não havia dito pro Barnaby 'vá acordar Quinn'. O cachorro não era tão esperto, ela simplesmente apontou para o quarto e saltitou animada, dizendo o nome dele repetidamente. Aparentemente, ele entendeu a mensagem, já que Quinn estava acordada.

"Café da manhã, Quinn?"

Quinn provavelmente estava com sono demais pra notar que Rachel ignorou completamente a pergunta.

"Hm, eu vou comer sobra de pizza."

Rachel se virou e lançou um olhar descontente. Quinn hesitou.

"E... Lucky Charms?"

"Quinn Fabray! Você não pode começar seu dia com essa comida nojenta! Aqui, eu vou incrementar meu omelete. Você gosta de cebola?"

Quinn torceu o nariz e Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Use suas palavras, Quinn." Rachel disse, parcialmente brincando.

Os olhos de Quinn encontraram os de Rachel, e as mãos da loira começaram a brincar com as chaves que estavam na bancada. " Não, eu não gosto de cebola. Nem pimenta... E eu sou alérgica a nozes. Não que você fosse colocar nozes no omelete, só pra referências... futuras."

Rachel sorriu para Quinn, satisfeita com a resposta. Ela se virou e ouviu o tilintar das chaves parar ao fundo. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e piscou para Quinn, cujas orelhas ficaram escarlate, e voltou a cantar o hit de _Wham_, Wake Me up before You Go-Go.

Infelizmente, Rachel estava no segundo verso quando a voz dela falhou. Ela congelou e fechou a boca de uma vez. Imediatamente ela se virou e olhou pra Quinn, que a observava intensamente. Ela obviamente não sabia qual era a gravidade da situação. Sério, a voz dela havia _falhado._

Rachel sussurrou, para que a situação não ficasse ainda pior do que o desastre em que se encontrava. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Foi só uma arranhada. Eu não preciso ir a um médico. A estréia do show é só daqui duas semanas e eu não estou nem ficando doente. Eu vou pegar leve no ensaio hoje e amanhã, e tudo vai ficar bem."

Quinn parecia estar um pouco ansiosa agora, observando Rachel cuidadosamente. Ela assentiu conforme a outra falava. Rachel virou quando ouviu o omelete chiar na panela, tirou do fogão e o dividiu em dois pratos.

Ela colocou um na frente de Quinn. "Obrigada." Quinn disse gentilmente.

Rachel nem tentou sussurrar dessa vez. Ela apenas mexeu a boca respondendo "de nada" depois voltou a comer o café da manhã enquanto Quinn a assistia. Os pais e amigos e colegas de quarto de Rachel sempre diziam que ela ficava um pouco psicótica quando estava doente, então ela pensou que a melhor coisa a fazer no momento seria ignorar qualquer possível problema. Pensamento positivo era a melhor forma de agir.

Quando foi hora de sair pro ensaio, Rachel juntou as coisas, ficou em pé ao lado de Quinn, olhando pelo apartamento procurando algo que pudesse ter esquecido. Ela virou para dizer, ou mover a boca, tchau para Quinn quando a loira a surpreendeu com um abraço. Tanto Rachel quanto Quinn foram pegas de surpresa com o gesto impulsivo, e Rachel mal havia colocado os braços ao redor da outra quando Quinn se afastou. Ela estava vermelha e os olhos vagando pela sala. Ela parecia não acreditar que tinha feito aquilo.

"Bom ensaio." Quinn murmurou.

Rachel sorriu calorosamente para ela. "Tenha um bom dia no trabalho." Ela sussurrou. "Eu te mando uma mensagem mais tarde."

Quinn assentiu e sentou de novo, brincando com as chave. Rachel a observou; depois pegou o chá de limão e mel e foi embora. Pensamento positivo, Rachel. Você não vai ficar doente.

~ooooooo~

Obviamente, no dia seguinte Rachel foi mandada pra casa pelo diretor do ensaio. Não é como se ela não estivesse esperando por isso quando ela sentiu como se os pulmões estivessem afogando e tivesse ácido na garganta. Pela primeira vez desde Quinn começou a se juntar a ela, ela não conseguiu dormir de noite. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual ela saiu uma hora antes pra trabalhar, antes mesmo de Quinn acordar, esperando que um pouco de ar fresco pudesse ajudar. Infelizmente, o aplicativo de tempo do celular mentiu de novo e ela acabou congelando.

Então, agora ela estava sentada no chão da cozinha. Ela abandonou o sofá depois de levantar repetidamente pra buscar água e lenços. Agora, Rachel estava simplesmente cansada demais pra se mexer. O chão estava agradável; gelado nas pernas. Ela ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar. Quinn provavelmente se surpreenderia ao vê-la em casa tão cedo, então ela soltou um gemido para que a outra soubesse que ela estava presente.

Quinn apareceu na cozinha no momento seguinte. Ela parecia entretida e depois preocupada quando viu o estado em que Rachel se encontrava. Rachel apenas a mirou com olhos turvos, fazendo bico com a boca.

"Eles me mandaram pra casa." Ela murmurou, encostando a cabeça na lava-louça. Barnaby sentou ao lado dela; ele realmente parecia complacente. Rachel ficaria grata pela bondade dele, se ela não estivesse convencida que estava morrendo.

Quinn parecia que não tinha ideia do que fazer, mas os olhos cor de avelã estavam muito preocupados. Ela bateu os dedos na calça algumas vezes antes de dar um passo pra frente e ajoelhar na frente de Rachel.

"Por que você está sentando no chão? Na cozinha?"

"Eu não sei!" Rachel choramingou penosamente. Quinn estremeceu.

"Hm..." Quinn pensou por um momento, depois se aproximou mais. "Vamos te- quer dizer, posso- eu posso te colocar no sofá?"

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça e Quinn a levantou cuidadosamente. Aparentemente ela deslocou todo o fluído que ela estava mantendo nos pulmões, e Rachel acabou tendo um ataque de tosse. Quinn apenas afagou as costas dela carinhosamente até que o ataque parasse, e ajudou Rachel a ir para o sofá. Rachel observou Quinn enrijecer e morder o lábio; os olhos vagando pelo apartamento. Ela estava batendo os dedos na calça novamente.

"Você está bem, Quinn." Rachel conseguiu dizer. Ela observou os dedos da loira pararem de mexer, mas estava cansada e desconfortável demais para se sentir confusa quando Quinn deu a volta e entrou no quarto. Rachel suspirou, ou tentou. Ela acabou fazendo um barulho estranho e passando o braço pelo nariz vermelho.

De repente um cobertor foi enrolado ao redor dela. Ela registrou que era confortável e quente, e que tinha girafas verdes desenhadas, e sorriu. Um minuto depois Quinn colocou uma caneca fumegante na mesa de centro, junto com uma caixa de lenços e um livro de colorir e giz de cera. Rachel tentou levantar a sobrancelha, e Quinn percebeu e corou.

"Eu gosto de colorir quando estou doente." Ela disse simplesmente, antes de sair de novo. Rachel riu, e depois percebeu que doía mais do que qualquer coisa que ela tivesse experimentado, e parou abruptamente. Quinn voltou novamente e sentou na mesa de centro na frente de Rachel.

Ela segurava um filme que não era da Rachel, _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang _(O Calhambeque Mágico), e sorriu.

"Hm, você provavelmente já viu. Mas é sobre um carro voador super legal e é uma história de aventura super divertida... E tem um cachorro fofo... E Dick van Dyke."

Rachel sorriu o melhor que pôde. É claro que ela tinha visto, ela era Rachel Berry e esse era um _musical. _Por esse motivo ela assentiu com a cabeça entusiasmada quando Quinn gesticulou para o aparelho de DVD.

Depois Quinn ergueu o urso, envergonhada e mordendo o próprio lábio, as orelhas ficando vermelhas. Rachel abriu os braços fracamente, fazendo um bico.

"Ursinho Pooh." Ela choramingou. Quinn sorriu e entregou o urso a Rachel. Ela o abraçou apertado e se enroscou com ele debaixo do cobertor. Ela fechou os olhos quando Quinn hesitantemente estendeu a mão e tirou o cabelo moreno da testa dela. A última vez que alguém tinha cuidado dela quando ficara doente, fazia alguns anos, e era o Noah... E não era tanto "cuidar dela", tanto quanto "aparecer para abastecer a geladeira dela e certificar-se que ela ainda estava viva."

Quinn se acomodou do outro lado do sofá, e Rachel automaticamente colocou os pés no colo da outra mulher. Ela os contorceu em protesto quando Quinn começou a batucar neles com os dedos. Barnaby deitou na frente do sofá; Rachel esperava que ele pulasse no colo de Quinn, mas aparentemente ele decidiu ser _leal_ hoje. Pelo menos uma vez.

Depois de uns dez minutos, Rachel adormeceu, com o rosto colado no urso de Quinn. Ela acordou algumas horas depois pra perceber que aimeudeus está tão quente aqui. Ela resmungou e jogou o cobertor no chão. Quinn, que Rachel percebeu ainda estar presente, não disse nada; ela simplesmente pegou o cobertor, dobrou e colocou em cima da mesa de centro.

"Você conseguiu dormir um pouco." Quinn disse calmamente.

"Eu não preciso dormir, eu preciso da minha voz." Ela resmungou. Deus, ela havia se tornado uma criança irracional. "Desliga a TV." Ela gemeu. Rachel conseguia ouvir a música do filme ao fundo, e se isso não fosse algo que ficasse na cabeça e te levasse a loucura, bom, nada seria.

Quinn obedeceu. Os olhos de Rachel estavam fechados, então ela não conseguia ver a Quinn, mas a música parou.

"Você quer ir pra cama?" ela ouviu uma voz suave perguntar, e assentiu em resposta, mas não se moveu para se levantar.

"Eu posso- tudo bem se eu te carregar?"

De novo, Rachel assentiu. Ela agarrou Ursinho Pooh ainda mais forte ao sentir braços embaixo dos joelhos e costas, e depois virou o rosto para o calor com cheiro de urso de goma que era Quinn. Quinn a deitou na cama, com remédios, pastilhas pra tosse e lenços, depois foi até a porta.

"Hm, boa noite Rachel." Ela disse quietamente.

Rachel franziu a testa, com o rosto no travesseiro. Ela realmente não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo no estado delirante em que ela se encontrava e, deusdocéu, ela estava congelando.

"Onde você está indo?" ela estendeu o braço e tentou movê-lo um pouco antes de abaixá-lo por exaustão. "Você dorme aqui." Rachel murmurou.

Silêncio absoluto pairou por um minuto, e então Rachel ouviu barulho antes das luzes serem apagadas e o outro lado da cama ceder. Ela conseguia ouvir Quinn mexendo as mãos, batucando.

"Quinn." Rachel suspirou e virou. Santo Deus, ela estava com _tanto frio_. Ela queria o cobertor de girafa de volta. Ele a fazia se sentir feliz. Ao invés disso, Rachel delirantemente se enrolou em Quinn, agarrando a camiseta dela em busca de calor.

Ela sentiu Quinn enrijecer, e levou pelo menos cinco minutos deitadas ali, mas finalmente os braços de Quinn envolveram Rachel e ela se sentiu _aquecida_ novamente. Quinn a puxou para mais perto e Rachel conseguiu cair no sono, ciente de que a respiração dela parecia o barulho de uma escavadeira, mas sem ligar pra isso, porque Quinn tinha um cheiro doce.

Rachel acordou na manhã seguinte, bom, começo de tarde, em uma cama vazia. Ela chegou a essa conclusão movendo o braço e esperando que ele batesse em alguma coisa; o que não aconteceu, mas um barulho vindo da porta chamou a atenção dela. Rachel levantou a cabeça e viu uma figura na porta; a vista dela estava tão embaçada que poderia ser um monstro marinho. Mas o monstro falava.

"Eu preparei uma tigela de frutas pra você." Quinn disse suavemente, antes de levantar o queixo dela e avançar para frente. "Você precisa comê-la. Agora... Por favor."

Rachel sentou e esfregou os olhos, e registrou que, apesar do nariz ainda estar escorrendo, a garganta não estava mais doendo. Ela focou em Quinn, que ainda estava em pé ao lado da cama, tigela na mão estendida, boca um pouco aberta e esperando uma reação.

Rachel sorriu devagar e pegou a tigela. "Obrigada, Quinn." Quinn suspirou aliviada.

"Você se sente melhor?" Os olhos cor de avelã estudavam o rosto dela, e a mão de Quinn estava estendida, agora tentando melhorar o estado 'acabei de acordar' do cabelo de Rachel.

"Me sinto. Ainda um pouco... congestionada." Rachel olhou pra cima enquanto Quinn retirava a mão de seu cabelo. "O que _você _comeu de café da manhã?"

Os olhos de Quinn focaram o chão. "Hm,"

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu te fiz cookies pra te animar, então eu comi..."

"Você comeu uma dúzia de cookies de café da manhã." Rachel estabeleceu, tentando esconder o sorriso com um pedaço de melão.

"Não!" Quinn proclamou, olhos brilhantes encontrando os de Rachel." Eu os guardei pra você. Eu comi... as sobras da massa..." ela continuou e terminou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Meu Deus, Quinn! Você não pode comer massa de cookie de café da manhã! Isso é ridículo!"

"Eu gosto." Quinn disse com um pequeno sorriso. "É ainda melhor que os cookies."

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Vai fazer você ficar doente. E aí eu que terei que te dar o Fofinho de três pernas pra dormir e aí você vai virar a preferida do Barnaby de novo. E eu não lido muito bem com vômito; eu começo uma reação em cadeia."

Quinn parecia castigada o suficiente andando de um lado pro outro, estalando o elástico de borracha no pulso.

Rachel acenou para que ela se aproximasse com um sorriso acolhedor. "Agora, me ajuda a acabar essas frutas, porque você provavelmente colocou, tipo, nove melões aqui, e eu não consigo comer sozinha."

Rachel poderia comer um melão sozinha qualquer dia.

* * *

_Desculpem pela demora, eu planejava postar o capítulo antes de ir viajar no carnaval, mas acabou não dando certo e eu fiquei doente quando voltei de viagem. Então desculpem pelos prováveis erros. E obrigada a todo mundo que comentou. As chances de eu conseguir postar o capítulo 5 no Domingo são pequenas, mas não custa nada eu ficar dizendo pra mim mesma que vou deixar de ser preguiçosa e vou cumprir com os prazos que estipulei. De qualquer forma, boa semana pra todos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Meus Ursos**

Quando a noite de estreia chegou, Rachel estava de volta à sua melhor forma, só um pouco mais louca que o normal porque, bom, santo Deus, era a _noite de estreia._ Ela andou de um lado pro outro no camarim esperando os amigos chegarem, certa de que ela estava sofrendo de algum problema de saúde. Parada cardíaca? Asfixia? Início súbto de epilepsia? Rachel se virou quando a porta abriu, observando Kurt paralizado, encarando-a. Deus, ela devia estar parecendo uma maníaca.

"Anda logo, Hummel." Uma voz atrás dele disse. "Tá quente pra caralho aqui nesse corredor."

Kurt revirou os olhos, mas entrou no cômodo. "Fantástico, Santana."

Brittany e Santana entraram atrás dele, e Rachel parou de andar por tempo o suficiente para cumprimentá-los com um sorriso ansioso.

"Então, já esqueceu suas falas?" Santana perguntou. Ela parecia entediada, e começou a mexer nas coisas na cômoda de Rachel.

"Meu Deus, Santana!" Kurt exclamou. "Você não pode perguntar isso logo antes de um show!"

"Bom, tomara que a resposta seja não." Sanatana disse distraídamente, colocando um dos esmaltes de Rachel no bolso e abrindo as gavetas.

"Eu estou completamente preparada para isso, muito obrigada, Santana. Eu venho me preparando há vinte e quatro anos, na verdade. E é perfeitamente saudável ficar repleta de ansiedade antes de um show." Rachel escolheu deixar de fora a parte em que ela vinha se diagnosticando com doenças poucos minutos atrás.

Santana a olhou com algo que parecia orgulho nos olhos, orgulho bem discreto e escondido, ou intoxicação alcoólica, e voltou a roubar as coisas da cômoda.

Kurt segurou uma das mãos de Rachel entre as dele. "Você é uma em um milhão, Rachel. Você nasceu pra isso, e nós estamos orgulhosos de você, e você será maravilhosa. Ah, e eu vou filmar ilegalmente na câmera do Puck porque a Mercedes está me ameaçando com violência física."

Rachel o puxou em um abraço. "Obrigada, Kurt." Ela o soltou quando ouviu a porta abrir de novo e Quinn entrou hesitante, com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Ela sorriu ao ver Rachel, que começou a andar até ela.

"Ei, é a Quinn!" Brittany exclamou, ganhando de Rachel e saltitando até parar na frente de Quinn. Ela não tentou tocá-la, simplesmente ficou parada ali com um enorme sorriso no rosto e olhos azuis calorosos.

"Oi, Brittany." Quinn disse, curvando um pouco os lábios.

"Como você está?" Brittany perguntou.

Rachel quase riu. Ela nunca havia ouvido Brittany perguntar aquilo na via; era o tipo de conversa fiada que ela pulava. Rachel olhou para o Kurt, que parecia um pouco enervado. Santana, agora com os bolsos cheios de coisas que pertenciam a Rachel, apenas estudou as duas loiras com um sorriso. Rachel era capaz de ver os dedos de Quinn mexendo dentro dos bolsos.

"Hm, estou bem. E você?"

"Estou ótima! Mas eu tenho que ir agora, porque San disse que nós poderíamos comprar churros se eu comesse o meu antes do show começar. Então, tchau Quinn! Tchau Rachel!"

Brittany pegou a mão de Santana e saiu. Kurt se jogou no sofá e Rachel caminhou até Quinn, que a puxou em um abraço assim que elas estavam perto o suficiente.

"Obrigada por vir." Ela disse quando as duas se separaram.

Quinn sorriu. "É claro. Eu teria vindo mais cedo mas Barnaby, hm, mastigou os sapatos que eu queria usar... então eu tive que trocar de vestido..."

"Bom, você está maravilhosa." Rachel disse, sorrindo quando Quinn corou e desviou o olhar para os próprios pés. "Você vai ficar bem aqui? Digo, você vai ficar confortável, na audiência?" ela perguntou, ligeiramente mais baixo.

Kurt não etava prestando atenção. Ele estava mexendo com a câmera de vídeo que parecia não ter sido usada desde 1992.

As orelhas de Quinn ficaram rosa, combinando com seu rosto. Ela assentiu timidamente. "Vou ficar bem. Você vai ser maravilhosa, Rach, e eu vou simplesmente focar na sua voz." Rachel procurou por sinais de que Quinn não fosse ficar bem. Ela sorriu quando seus olhos encontraram os de avelã, e virou para Kurt, batendo as palmas das mãos.

"Ok, eu tenho vinte minutos, gente! Kurt, se você escoltar a minha dama para seus respectivos lugares, eu os verei depois do show. Jantar, certo?"

Kurt assentiu enquanto levantava. "Vá ser uma estrela, Rachel." Ele disse, oferecendo o braço a Quinn com um sorriso. Quinn segurou o braço e acenou para Rachel antes de sair do camarim. Rachel voltou a andar de um lado para o outro e contou os minutos até a hora do show.

~ooooooo~

O show ocorreu perfeitamente, apenas com uma interrupção de uma mulher bêbada na plateia que parecia estar sob a impressão de que assistiria A Pequena Sereia. Rachel estava orgulhosa de si mesma, e do elenco, é claro. Ela estava legitimamente preocupada que houvesse adrenalina demais no corpo dela quando eles fizeram a reverência no fim, e que ela desmaiaria. Nesse momento ela encontrou os amigos na audiência, batendo palmas fervorosamente. Puck estava assoviando; Santana estava tentando não demonstrar os olhos lacrimejantes; Quinn parecia tão _orgulhosa_.

Quinn ainda estava orgulhosa quando eles sentaram na mesa de um restaurante chique pelo qual Kurt estava pagando, que tinha um nome que ninguém conseguia pronunciar. Rachel nem ligava. Ela comeria pétalas de rosas se fossem colocadas no prato dela. O restaurante estava cheio, e ficou cada vez mais barulhento conforme mais gente ia chegando.

"Berry, você tem uma etiqueta na porra do seu vestido." Santana constatou calmamente enquanto olhava o menu. Puck soltou uma risada quando viu.

"Ai meu Deus." Rachel reclamou, olhando por cima do ombro e cuidadosamente tirando a etiqueta. _Cuidadosamente_, porque uma vez ela tirou uma etiqueta e teve que voltar pra casa com um buraco quase pornográfico nas costas do vestido. "Vocês deviam ter me falado antes."

Santana zombou. "Você tem sorte que eu falei agora."

Rachel suspirou. Ela não entendia metade do menu; provavelmente ela acabaria com quatro pedaços de comida envoltos por quatro quilos de decoração.

"O que vocês vão pedir?" Rachel perguntou aos outros na mesa.

"Cordon Bleu." Kurt respondeu instantaneamente. "Recheado com presunto e páprica."

Puck olhou pra ele e assentiu com a cabeça. "É, eu vou com isso aí também."

"Carne de porco com nozes e brie au gratin." Santana disse. "Eu acho. A não ser que isso seja algo tipo, tripas de porco fritas."

"Hmmmm." Rachel disse, tentando ignorar a imagem. "E você, Quinn?"

Quinn levantou o olhar do cardápio. "Hm, eu vou pedir um queijo quente."

"Sério, loira? Nós estamos nesse restaurante feito pra reis e você vai pedir um queijo quente?" Santana disse. Rachel tinha que admitir que queijo quente soava melhor que tripas de porco fritas que a Santana provavelmente tinha pedido por acidente.

Quinn franziu a testa e focou os olhos no cardápio novamente. "Eu não gosto muito de nada disso." Ela disse quietamente. "Eu posso mudar, eu vou pedir-"

"Não." Rachel interrompeu, pegando o menu de Quinn e dobrando-o ao meio. "Você pode pedir o que quiser, Quinn. Nós todos vamos acabar desejando que tivéssemos pedido do menu infantil, também."

Quinn assentiu com os olhos ainda fixos na mesa. Rachel pediu tortellini com ricota de espinafre, e quando a comida chegou, todo mundo ficou satisfeito em descobrir que eles haviam interpretado o menu corretamente. O molho na comida da Brittany e da Santana quase fez Brittany vomitar, mas ela conseguiu tirar a maior parte do molho e ficou tudo bem. Não eram tripas de porco.

Na metade do jantar, Quinn começou a brincar com os talheres. Mexendo a colher entre os dedos e balançando os joelhos. O restaurante estava ficando ainda mais barulhento.

"Quinn." Rachel disse calmamente, colocando a mão sobre a colher para que Quinn não pudesse alcançá-la. Quinn parou e continuou mastigando o sanduíche, olhos focados na mão de Rachel.

"Quinn, você está bem." Rachel pegou a mão livre de Quinn para impedí-la de brincar com os talheres. Ela sorriu delicadamente quando os olhos de Quinn encontraram os dela, e piscou enquanto colocava a colher perto de Kurt e longe do alcance de Quinn.

"Então, Quinn," Puck falou alto, observando as duas com um sorriso no rosto, "Rachel estava bem gostosa naquele palco essa noite, né?"

Kurt engasgou com a comida e Brittany teve que dar socos nas costas dele. Quinn corou imediatamente, mas sorriu e olhou para Rachel.

"Ela estava maravilhosa."

Puck assentiu com a cabeça como se estivesse esperando que ela continuasse, ou agisse de acordo com alguma fantasia dele. Rachel o observava suspeita.

Surpreendentemente, Quinn continuou. "Eu não acho que eu já tenha ouvido uma voz como a sua, Rachel. Ela é tão... é como se- ela faz eu me sentir feliz por dentro."

Agora era a vez de Rachel ficar corada. Puck continuava sorrindo como bobo.

"Eu sei que você foi pra Tisch, mas, hm, você disse que você cantava no ensino médio também, né?"

Rachel ainda estava tentando fazer com que o rosto dela voltasse a cor normal, então Brittany respondeu por ela.

"Com certeza! Ela era capitã do nosso glee club. Nós ganhamos o concurso das Nacionais no último ano, o que, eu acho que foi graças à minha dança, mas suponho que Rachel fez um bom trabalho cantando também."

Santana assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando.

"Brittany, você está me dando flashbacks da época de escola." Kurt esfregou a testa. "Você ainda fala com Finn, né Rachel?"

Rachel confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Puck percebeu a confusão de Quinn. "O irmão de criação do Kurt. Meu melhor amigo. Ex dela." Ele explicou sucintamente. Quinn enrugou a testa.

"Eu sou grata por tudo que aconteceu na escola. Eu superei os obstáculos e agora estou estrelando uma recriação de Funny Girl na Broadway." Rachel deu ênfase movendo as mãos. Ela ainda estava animada demais. "Eu deixei os _bullies _pra trás e estou exatamente onde quero estar." Ela sorriu para Quinn, acabando a frase ao colocar o guardanapo com força na mesa.

"Você sofreu bullying?" Quinn perguntou. Ela parecia perturbada. Rachel mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar para Santana. "Antes do glee, eu não tinha muitos amigos, e eu era meio que um alvo fácil, sabe. Mas, as pessoas perceberam que eu seria uma enorme estrela algum dia, e que elas seriam sortudas se chegassem a lavar o meu cachorro. Eu aproveitei os dois últimos anos do ensino médio. Ah sim, e Barnaby precisa de um banho."

Rachel cutucou Quinn no ombro, mas a loira ainda parecia um pouco triste. "Posso te comprar um sorvete?" Quinn perguntou.

Rachel hesitou. Isso era aleatório. Depois ela sorriu porque, sabe, quem poderia recusar sorvete. O rosto de Quinn se iluminou quando Rachel assentiu e terminou o queijo quente feliz.

Depois do jantar, Rachel estava ao lado do carrinho de sorvete com Santana, enquanto o resto comprava as casquinhas. Santana estava brincando com os esmaltes de Rachel nos bolsos do casaco, cantarolando.

"Então, você sabe que aquela garota gosta de você, certo?"

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bom, era de se esperar, já que ela é minha colega de quarto."

Santana riu. "Não, Berry. Aquela garota olha pra você como se você fosse uma espécie de deusa, quando ela não está agindo como uma estranha."

"Ei!" Rachel lançou-lhe um olhar severo e empurrou Santana da calçada. Santana levantou as mãos em defesa. Por um segundo Rachel considerou empurrá-la na frente de um cara de bicicleta, que parecia estar prestes a passar no meio de um monte de gente.

"Deus!" Santana recuperou o equilíbrio. "Estou brincando. Relaxa. Ela..."

Rachel achava que Santana diria algo como "é legal" ou "é bonita"

"...parece que tem gosto de algodão doce."

Ok, o cara na bicicleta estava quase chegando. Rachel se preparou para empurrar Santana.

"Não, não, não. Tipo, doce, como você disse. Legal demais. Açucarada." Santana se afastou enquanto explicava.

"Como alguém pode ser legal _demais_?" Rachel murmurou.

Santana simplesmente sorriu. "Ela é perfeita pra você, Berry. Só tenha certeza de me contar quando você finalmente descobrir qual é o gosto dela _de verdade_. Ok?"

Rachel corou e tropeçou na calçada enquanto Santana se deslocou pra pegar o sorvete enorme que Brittany havia comprado para ela. Quinn se aproximou e entregou a Rachel um sorvete de morango com um pequeno sorriso. Rachel não conseguia se lembrar quela fora a última vez que alguém lhe comprara sorvete. Ela pegou a mão livre de Quinn para impedí-la de mexer com a manga da blusa, e se juntou ao grupo de amigos para ir pra casa.

~ooooooo~

No fim de semana seguinte, na manhã de Domingo Rachel estava na sala de estar rolando em uma bola gigante. Ela havia se convencido de que faria yoga, mas descobriu que era mais divertido pular como uma criança de quatro anos. Ela estava tentando se equilibrar na bola, apoiada nos joelhos e mãos, como uma foca, quando Quinn saiu do quarto que elas praticamente dividiam.

Ela riu assim que viu Rachel e cobriu o nariz abruptamente. Rachel se assustou, perdeu o equilíbrio, caiu da bola, e bateu os pés na parede com tanta força que a surpreendeu quando viu que não havia feito um buraco. Ela deitou no chão com um tipo de sorriso chocado, escutando a risada de Quinn na cozinha. Finalmente Quinn surgiu com um copo de Sugar Puffs e um de achocolatado. Ela sentou na bola perto de Rachel.

"Você está bem?" Rachel estreitou os olhos, mas sorriu. Ela assentiu e massageou o pé.

"Você quase demoliu a nossa parede."

"Eu não quase demoli a parede, Quinn. Eu apenas bati nela... um pouco forte."

"Com a força de uma bola de demolição."

Rachel sentou e olhou para Quinn com uma expressão exagerada de raiva. Ela observou Quinn encher a boca de Sugar Puffs.

"Você está falante essa manhã."

Quinn sorriu timidamente e deu de ombros, olhos vagando pela sala. Ela gesticulou a segunda bola que Rachel planejava usar, junto com a primeira, para rolar pela sala. Quando ela acordou, no fundo ela sabia que não faria yoga naquele dia.

"Posso tentar?" Quinn perguntou.

"Claro," Rachel moveu os braços. "mas não se machuque. E não faça um buraco na parede. E não-"

"Deus, fale por você mesma. Não sou tão desastrada quanto você." Quinn disse distraidamente, caindo de frente na bola e rolando um pouco. Ela ainda estava comendo o cereal, agora em um ângulo tão ridículo que Rachel acreditava que ela merecia um prêmio.

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas e riu. Ela gostava dessa Quinn. Uma Quinn mais aberta. "Ok, você que tropeçou no Barnaby ontem e quase destruiu a mesa de centro no processo."

Quinn a ignorou, e chamou Barnaby. Ele apareceu saltitando feliz pela sala, cheirando o rosto de Quinn até que ela lhe deu um Sugar Puff. Rachel torceu o nariz.

"Ah, _e _semana passada você saiu da cama no meio da noite para ir ao banheiro, bateu o dedo na banheira e derrubou a minha cortina! Quinn, por alguns segundos eu realmente acreditei que você estava sendo assassinada."

Rachel estava falando sério. Ela teve flashbacks de _Psycho (Psicose)_ a noite inteira. Quinn era uma das pessoas mais desastradas que ela conhecia.

"Ok, eu sou desastrada." Quinn estava de costas na bola agora, tentando se equilibrar sem encostar no chão. Rachel sabia que essa era uma ótima ideia. "Mas você-"

E lá vai ela, Rachel pensou. Quinn deslizou de costas da bola, derrubou o cereal e bateu a cabeça na parede. Rachel se sobressaltou, mas Quinn começou a dar risada e a preocupação de Rachel se transformou em entreterimento. Com sorte nenhum trauma neurológico havia sido sofrido.

Então Rachel percebeu que ela não conseguia se controlar. A risada de Quinn era alta e melódica, e a loira balançava a cabeça, que provavelmente deveria ser examinada, mas Quinn estava apenas sendo Quinn. E Rachel amava isso. Ela riu junto, até que Barnaby começou a comer o cereal espalhado pelo chão e Rachel teve que intervir antes que ele ficasse enjoado e vomitasse nos sapatos dela.

"Quinn." Ela tentnou soar brava, mas estava sem fôlego de tanto rir. "Recolha o cereal. Pare de ensinar seus hábitos alimentícios terríveis ao meu cachorro."

Quinn sentou e olhou em volta, com o rosto vermelho. O sorriso diminuiu ao ver a bagunça que tinha causado. "Ah... não. Desculpe."

Rachel a observou levantar e pegar cada floco do cereal. Rachel fez uma careta quando Quinn colocou um punhado de cereal de volta na caixa. O cereal que estivera no chão. Por mais de dez segundos. E depois nas mãos de Quinn. De volta na caixa. A caixa com um urso azul estampada.

"Por que você gosta de ursos, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou, juntando os cereais próximos a ela.

Quinn limpou as mãos no shorts que usava para dormir e desapareceu atrás do sofá. "Hm, não sei." Quinn disse hesitantemente. "Eles são- eles parecem fofos, sabe. Como se você pudesse- como se desse pra ficar abraçada com eles. Ou algo assim."

Rachel sorriu. Ela tentou não imaginar Quinn sendo perseguida por um urso pardo depois de tentar abraçá-lo.

"Você é que nem um urso, Quinn." Ela comentou. Rachel estava com preguiça demais pra levantar no momento, então ela discretamente deu os cereais que segurava para Barnaby, mantendo os olhos focados no sofá o tempo todo.

A cabeça de Quinn apareceu um momento depois, seguida pelo resto do corpo. O nariz dela estava enrugado, mostrando confusão.

Rachel decidiu elaborar. Aparentemente, falar para uma pessoa que ela é que nem um urso não é bastante claro.

"Você é quieta. E desastrada. _Obviamente_." Rachel olhava para Quinn enquanto a loira sentava no chão, do outro lado da mesa de centro. Quinn corou. "Quer dizer, ursos não são desastrados, mas, você sabe, eles poderiam te derrubar só com uma patada, né?"

Rachel não tinha ideia. Ela não era uma zoóloga, afinal de contas. "Além do que, você é fofa, solitária, sabe, coisas de urso."

Quinn a encarou. "Eu sou fofa?"

Rachel soltou uma risada, apoiando a cabeça na bola atrás dela. "Sim."

Quinn sorriu e se perdeu em pensamento por um tempo. Rachel a observou interessada.

"Bom, então você também é um urso." Quinn finalmente disse. Deus, o que Rachel tinha começado. Não, o que a porra do Sugar Puffs tinha começado.

"Ursos podem ser barulhentos as vezes, e... agressivos, sabe. Eu acho que eles rugem, ele rugem?" Quinn olhou para Rachel curiosamente. Rachel fez cara de quem não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo; ela não sabia se ursos rugiam.

Quinn deu de ombros e continuou. "Eles podem ser teimosos, tipo, perseguir alguém pela floresta até que a pessoa morra, sabe."

Rachel riu e Quinn abriu um largo sorriso. Rachel teria a persistência de perseguir alguém pela floresta até que a pessoa morresse.

"E você é fofa as vezes, tipo quando você não penteia o cabelo. Especialmente de manhã. E você tem grandes olhos castanhos. E, não sei, o urso Pooh canta as vezes. E nós temos bons abraços de urso."

Rachel observou enquanto Quinn falava, corando furiosamente, depois derrubou a mulher em um abraço de urso quando ela terminou. "Eu vou te chamar de Grande Urso daqui pra frente." Ela proclmou, se afastando um pouco e bagunçando o cabelo de Quinn. Rachel estava parcialmente brincando. Ela realmente se prendia a apelidos; Santana foi conhecida por "doninha" por três anos na faculdade.

Quinn sorriu e abaicou a cabeça antes dos olhos cruzarem com os de Rachel.

"Então você é Pequeno Urso." Quinn disse logicamente. Merda, o que Rachel tinha feito. Apelidos.

Porém ela não podia dizer não pra uma Quinn animada. Droga de Sugar Puffs. Ela sorriu para Quinn e assentiu, concordando.

"Agora," Rachel disse, tentando parecer séria, "pegue o resto do seu cereal ou vamos atrair formigas."

Quinn obedeceu e Rachel ajudou. Elas jogaram o resto no lixo dessa vez, como os "adultos responsáveis" que eram. Quinn então puxou Rachel de volta para as bolas e começaram uma competição de quem conseguia pular mais alto. Elas tiveram que ligar pro Puck quando Quinn fez um buraco na parede com o cotovelo, mas valeu a pena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Esse Pode Ser O Mundo Real Agora**

Rachel não tinha ideia de quando Fruit-by-the Foot ficou tão _pequeno._ Quando ela era criança eles costumavam durar pra sempre, tipo, ela poderia amarrá-lo no cinto ou laço e comê-lo durante o dia. Claro, talvez algumas pessoas tirassem sarro dela por causa disso, mas eram linhas de maravilhas com sabor de frutas feitos pelos deuses, e ela os adorava. Nesse momento, ela estava roubando alguns do estoque de Quinn, porque era isso ou comida chinesa de quatro dias atrás, que ela tinha certeza que Barnaby comera, para o almoço. Ela se assustou quando o telefone tocou, derrubando o doce no chão. Puta merda. Será que Quinn sabia que ela estava roubando a comida dela?

"Alô?" Rachel disse apreensiva, procurando por câmeras escondidas.

"Alô, posso falar com Rachel Berry?" Um cara perguntou, soando preocupado.

"Sou eu mesma." Ela respondeu, jogando o lanche no lixo e procurando por alguma outra coisa. Deus, Quinn tinha quatro caixas de Hostess Cupcakes. Isso era inaceitável. Rachel pensou em jogar tudo no lixo.

"Meu nome é Barry. Eu trabalho com a sua amiga Quinn. Uh, você está listada como contato de emergência dela, e ela meio que está tendo um problema."

Rachel processou a informação por alguns segundo, os olhos ainda fixos nos Cupcakes. "O quê? O que aconteceu? Ela está bem? Ela foi mordida por algum animal?"

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Rachel foi, 'aimeudeus ela pegou raiva de algum cachorro e tá soltando saliva pela boca.' Ela já estava juntando as coisas antes mesmo do cara responder.

"Não, fisicamente ela está bem. Ela tá tendo, tipo, um ataque de pânico ou alguma coisa assim... Um bem feio. Tem, não sei, tem alguma coisa de errado com ela?" Barry perguntou hesitantemente.

Rachel estava prestes a soltar um 'Não!' confiante, mas se deu conta de que não tinha ideia. "Estou a caminho." Ela falou, saindo correndo pela porta e a fechando justo em tempo pra impedir que Barnaby a seguisse.

Depois de dois quarteirões, ela percebeu que estava com os shorts que usava para dormir e uma camiseta que tinha há seis anos.

Rachel entrou diretamente no escritório quando chegou e foi falar com a mulher sentada na mesa. "Oi, eu sou a Rachel." Ela disse rapidamente, olhando em volta procurando por algum sinal da amiga ou de animais ferozes soltos.

"Ah, Rachel, venha comigo." A mulher levantou e a guiou por um lugar cheio de canis e depois pra um cômodo menor, que tinha uma geladeira e uma mesa. Um homem alto, que devia ser Barry, estava perto da porta. Ele parecia aliviado em vê-la.

Rachel escaneou o lugar e notou Quinn sentada no chão, apoiada na parede, com os joelhos contra o peito e as mãos sobre as orelhas. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto de Quinn, e andou rapidamente até se ajoelhar em frente a ela. Barry e a recepcionista assistiam da porta.

"Quinn." Rachel disse calmamente. Ela podia ouvir a respiração acelerada contra os joelhos da loira. Quinn não respondeu, provavelmente porque não conseguia escutá-la.

"Ei." Rachel tentou de novo, colocando uma mão delicadamente na cabeça de Quinn. Ela recuou e começou a se balançar para frente e para trás um pouco, definitivamente chorando agora. Rachel não fazia ideia do que fazer.

"O que aconteceu?" Rachel se virou e perguntou para Barry.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu-eu não sei, eu não estava junto. Tinha esse grupo de crianças que veio numa excursão, e eles estavam fazendo barulho, sabe, e ela simplesmente... veio pra cá e não se moveu..."

Quinn parecia estar resmungando agora. Rachel se aproximou e cuidadosamente tirou as mãos da loira das orelhas dela. Quinn afundou ainda mais o rosto nos joelhos e balançou um pouco mais violentamente.

"Quinn, querida, você precisa respirar." Rachel tentou. "Você está bem, você está segura. Não tem mais ninguém aqui." Ela fez sinal para Barry e a recepcionista saírem, sem tirar os olhos dos cabelos dourados a sua frente.

"Quinn, por favor olha pra mim." Rachel disse gentilmente. Quinn levantou a cabeça até seus olhos focarem nas palavras na camiseta de Rachel. Ela estava ofegante e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Rachel se aproximou de forma que estivesse contra as pernas de Quinn. Ela mudou de tática, percebendo que se Quinn pudesse falar, ela poderia respirar.

"Olha nos meus olhos, Quinn." Rachel coagiu. Os olhos de Quinn cruzaram com os dela, vermelhos, ansiosos e assustados. O corpo dela se mexia, e as mãos dela passavam pelos joelhos ansiosamente.

Rachel as pegou e segurou firmemente. "Me conta sobre seu animal preferido, Quinn. O meu é o leão. Qual o seu?"

Quinn choramingou e tentou puxar as mãos, chacoalhando a cabeça e se encolhendo ainda mais contra a parede. Rachel estava à beira de lágrimas.

"Não, não, querida. Ouça o que estou falando, Grande Urso. Eu sei que você gosta de animais, e eu quero saber qual é o seu favorito." Rachel passou os dedos carinhosamente sobre as mãos de Quinn, esperando uma resposta.

Quinn encarou o chão, ainda balançando e movendo as pernas. Rachel viu lágrimas caindo no chão.

"Hm- eu não- hmm... cã-cães." Quinn gaguejou.

"Certo! Certo, muito bom." Rachel apertou as mãos de Quinn. "O que você gosta nos cachorros?"

Quinn começou a parar de se balançar e fechou os olhos tentando pensar.

"Você está bem." Rachel disse suavemente. Ela removeu as mãos para afagar o cabelo loiro; Quinn abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

"Eles- eles são amigáveis... E fel- e felizes."

Os lábios de Rachel se curvaram em um princípio de sorriso. "Sim, eles são. E Barnaby? Que truques ele sabe fazer?" Ela tentou fazer Quinn sorrir.

Quinn soltou uma pequena risada. "Dançar." O choro diminuiu, e os olhos dela estavam fechados para tentar focar na respiração.

"Isso mesmo." Rachel sorriu aliviada. "E o que você deu de café da manhã pro Barnaby hoje?"

Quinn não respondeu. Ela continuou balançando, de olhos fechados. Rachel levantou o queixo dela, esperando que Quinn abrisse os olhos. Ela havia parado de chorar, e os olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes. Rachel sorriu, encorajando-a.

"Hm, um pouco- um pouco de Cheetos, e, hum, ração de cachorro e calda de panqueca."

Rachel não conseguiu se conter e torceu o rosto em surpresa e nojo, porque, porra?! Quinn sorriu com a reação dela. Rachel escolheu não fazer caso sobre o fato de que Quinn estava arruinando a dieta do cachorro dela no momento. É, haveria um momento melhor pra discutir sobre isso.

Ela soltou as mãos de Quinn e segurou o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas com os dedões. Os olhos de Quinn nunca deixaram os dela.

"Se sentindo melhor?" ela perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos cor de avelã.

Quinn assentiu e corou; ela tentou virar o rosto para encarar o chão, mas as mãos de Rachel a seguravam no mesmo lugar.

"Bom." Rachel disse um tempo depois. Ela puxou Quinn para um abraço e sentiu o cheiro de Skittles. Quinn a segurava firmemente.

"Não vá limpar seu nariz na minha blusa, Grande Urso." Rachel murmurou entre o cabelo loiro, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Vem. Vamos buscar Barnaby e sair pra dar uma volta."

Quinn parecia tão pequena e assustada quando ela levantou, Rachel teve vontade de começar a chorar de novo. Ela realmente não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido, mas ela sabia que seu coração estava acelerado e e que os olhos de Quinn ainda estavam mostrando ansiedade, e uma volta no parque seria exatamente o que elas precisavam.

~ooooooo~

Quinn segurava a coleira de Barnaby enquanto o cachorro ia correndo na frente, se engasgando, mas aproveitando mais que tudo. Eles passaram direto pela lagoa porque Quinn disse que Barnaby não gostaria dos gansos, enquanto Rachel apenas sorriu pra ela. Fora isso, Quinn não havia falado nada, e Rachel não fazia ideia do que dizer. Elas levaram um boomerang; sabe-se lá Deus onde Quinn tinha conseguido _aquilo_, mas, sério quando um boomerang havia feito o que ele deveria fazer?

Quinn soltou a coleira de Barnaby e jogou o boomerang. Ele pousou uns 40 metros adiante, e ninguém se surpreendeu muito. Coisas virando no ar e retornando para o lugar de partida era simplesmente, bom, coisa de ficção científica. Barnaby estava super animado. Infelizmente, quando ele corria pra pegar coisas, ele não gostava de devolvê-las até que estivessem destruídas, então Rachel e Quinn sentaram na grama e observaram o cachorro comer o plástico.

Quinn estava criando uma montanha na frente dela usando a grama que tinha puxado do chão. Rachel continuou sentada e percebeu a puxação aumentar de velocidade.

"Eu cresci num lar adotivo." Quinn disse do nada, tão rápido que Rachel levou alguns segundos para perceber que alguém havia falado.

Rachel a olhou. "O que você disse?"

Quinn respirou fundo e tirou a terra da mão. "Eu cresci... num lar adotivo." Ela disse cuidadosamente.

Rachel assentiu depois de um tempo, olhando para o rosto de Quinn, preparada para ouvir.

"Não era nem... um lar adotivo de verdade. Era tipo um orfanato, pra onde crianças não adotadas iam... Como se ninguém te quisesse."

Rachel pegou as mãos de Quinn, tirou um pouco de terra que tinha nelas, e as segurou firmemente. Quinn finalmente fez contato visual.

"Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha quatro anos, então... eu passei seis anos lá, an-antes da minha tia ir me buscar."

"Sinto muito, Quinn." Rachel disse genuinamente, apertando as mãos da loira.

Quinn mordeu o lábio. "Era tão... cheio. E barulhento. O tempo- o tempo todo. Eu era a mais nova, e... as outras crianças eram meio cruéis."

Rachel enrugou a testa enquanto Quinn continuou.

"Eu tenho esses... ataques de pânico, em que-em que parece que eu estou de volta lá. Então... foi isso que... aconteceu."

Rachel se aproximou um pouco. "Então você ficou... ansiosa demias?"

Quinn assentiu, olhando para a mão entre as da morena. Rachel a estudou por um momento.

"Você é bem quieta. Não só agora, sempre. Mas... Acho que não é só timidez, certo?"

Novamente, Quinn assentiu.

Você já viu um psicólogo?" Ok, _talvez_ Rachel poderia ter usado um pouco mais de tato no momento, mas Quinn não pareceu se importar com a pergunta. As duas observavam Barnaby correr de um lado pra outro com uma bola azul de algum outro cachorro na boca.

"Aham. Não foi muito..." Quinn suspirou. "Eu não gosto de conversar com pessoas."

Rachel mordeu o lábio e os olhos avelã encontraram os dela mais uma vez. "Falaram em Asperger's quando eu era criança. Mas, não é muito... Depois- depois que eu terminei o ensino médio, todos disseram que, tipo, a minha saúde emocional não é perfeita." Quinn deu de ombros. "Minha tia diz que sou imatura... Todas as outras pessoas simplesmente falam que sou estranha."

"Você não é estranha." Rachel disse imediatamente. Quinn levantou as sobrancelhas, com os lábios um pouco curvados.

"Quer dizer, você... Ah, você não gosta muito de pessoas, e daí, sabe. Você é vibrante e inocente e feliz, e nós precisamos de mais pessoas como- AI MERDA, BARNABY, SAI DA ÁGUA!"

Rachel levantou e Quinn se virou, admirada ao ver o cachorro nadando numa lagoa cheia de gansos. Ela deu uma risada e seguiu Rachel até a beira da fonte. A beira da lagoa _congelante _cheia de gansos atacadores de pessoas.

Rachel se agachou com as mãos nos joelhos. "Vem, Barnaby! Vem, garoto!" ela chamou em uma voz infantil, batendo palmas. "Vem, B!"

Barnaby nadou na direção oposta. Quinn tentou disfarçar a risada.

Rachel resmungou e mudou de tática. "Barnaby. Vem! Vem, agora!" Ela gritou brava. Ela se virou pra Quinn quando ouviu a loira rir de novo.

"Quinn! Entra na água e pega ele!"

O sorriso de Quinn se desfez. "Como é?" ela perguntou incrédula.

Rachel bufou. "Você está transformando ele nessa besta desobediente, Quinn. Ele vai ser comido! E os jacarés e cobras... Deus, eu ouvi falar até em tubarões de água doce!"

"Eu não vou entrar numa lagoa de água congelante, Rachel. Seu cachorro já era louco antes de eu aparecer... E esses gansos estão se preparando pra nos atacar, mas eu duvido que essa lagoa no meio da cidade tenha animais comedores de gente."

Rachel se virou e se afastou um pouco da água. "Ok, vamos sair daqui." Ela disse metodicamente. "Ele não gosta de ser deixado sozinho, especialmente por você. Talvez ele nos siga."

Quinn virou os olhos com a sugestão de que Barnaby gostava mais dela, mas cumpriu o que Rachel falou. Ela sentaram num banco um pouco mais longe.

Rachel se virou para ela, completamente calma. "De qualquer forma, eu estava dizendo que nós precisamos de mais gente como você no mundo, e se você não quer ir ver um terapista _de verdade_ ou algo assim, talvez você pudesse falar comigo."

Quinn simplesmente a encarou. Rachel achava que era a coisa mais lógica do mundo continuar a conversa do ponto em que tinham parado. Ela não tinha certeza do porquê Quinn começou a rir.

"Deus. Rachel, Pequeno Urso, você melhora a situação. De verdade."

Rachel sorriu ao ver os olhos brilhantes de Quinn. Tá, elas tinham perdido um boomerang, roubado uma bola de tênis, e o cachorro delas provavelmente seria devorado por um raro tubarão de água doce do Central Park, mas, é, esse foi um passeio totalmente bem sucedido.

~ooooooo~

Essa era uma péssima ideia. Sério. Convidar seus amigos pra jantar não deveria fazer com que você se sentisse como se estivesse se preparando pra uma batalha. Ou caos total. Ou assassinatos em série. Os amigos de Rachel inspiravam vários sentimentos nela, e quando se juntava Finn à mistura, bom... Essa era uma péssima ideia. Ela repensou isso diversas vezes enquanto arrumava a mesa, esperando a campainha tocar. Tantas coisas podiam dar errado.

Ela olhou para a sala e sorriu. Quinn estava focada no jogo; aparentemente a família dela no The Sims continuava morrendo porque o fogão pegava fogo uma vez atrás da outra. Agora Quinn tinha um monte de lápides, que ela não conseguia mover, no meio da cozinha, então Rachel a lançou um olhar e falou para que reconstruísse a casa no jogo antes dos convidados chegarem.

A campainha tocou e Rachel adentrou a sala, se apoiando na parte de trás do sofá.

"Ei, você." Ela disse, usando o próprio ombro pra bater no de Quinn. Ela pausou o jogo e olhou para Rachel com um sorriso ansioso.

"Você vai me falar se começar a se sentir desconfortável, certo?" Rachel perguntou. Quinn assentiu, depois balançou o cabelo quando Rachel o bagunçou.

"Hm, eu vou preparar as bebidas?" Quinn perguntou. Rachel assentiu e foi até a porta, que agora parecia estar sendo utilizada pra um ritual de batidas.

"Deus, Berry, nós estamos esperando aqui por umas quatro horas." Santana reclamou, entrando e imediatamente se jogando no sofá. Kurt e Brittany a seguiram, só que eles cumprimentaram Rachel um pouco mais civilizadamente e com um abraço.

"Oi Rachel!" Finn disse entusiasmadamente, a envolvendo em seus braços. Rachel soltou uma risada e o abraçou.

"Oi Finn. O Kurt tem cuidado de você?"

Finn se afastou e sorriu largamente enquanto Puck entrava no apartamento.

"Ah, sim! O apartamento dele é demais. Exceto que a cama de hóspedes é dura como um bloco de concreto, e o chuveiro dele parece que tá atirando nas suas costas. Mas, a TV dele é enorme, Rach! Você já viu?"

Rachel assentiu e sentou Finn em uma das poltronas, enquanto Quinn surgia da cozinha, mordendo o lábio, olhando para os pés e trazendo _todo_ o álcool.

"Finn, essa é a Quinn. Quinn, Finn." Rachel apresentou, gesticulando com as mãos.

Finn sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Oi Quinn."

Quinn abriu a boca, depois fechou, e deu a ele um pequeno sorriso, procurando o sentido da vida nas bebidas que segurava. Santana parecia entediada; Rachel sabia que ela precisava ser alcoolizada logo.

"O que você trouxe pra nós, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou entusiasmada, puxando Quinn para sentar ao lado dela no sofá. Quinn simplesmente colocou a bandeja na mesa de centro pra que todo mundo pudesse pegar uma cerveja ou se servir de vinho. Rachel afagou a perna dela, tranquilizando-a.

"Então, Rachel, o que tem pra comer?" Puck perguntou, colocando os pés na mesa de centro e dando um gole na cerveja. Kurt o observou com uma certa aversão.

"Bom, já que Quinn e eu botaríamos fogo no prédio inteiro se tentássemos algo moderadamente complexo, nós resolvemos por espaguete com molho de tomate e pão de alho." Rachel disse.

"... e cookies de pasta de amendoim." Quinn adicionou, dando um gole no leite.

Rachel sorriu. "E maravilhosos cookies de pasta de amendoim pra sobremesa."

"Delícia!", Finn disse, "A única coisa que o Kurt come é aquele negócio congelado de comida saudável que tem gosto de shampoo."

Kurt revirou os olhos. "Só tinha esse gosto ontem, Finn, porque você explodiu o seu no microondas." Finn simplesmente deu de ombros.

Rachel imaginou se isso faria qualquer tipo de comida ter gosto de sabão.

"Nós vimos um corpo morto no caminho até aqui, Rach." Brittany declarou em tom de conversa. Rachel a encarou. Ela decidiu esperar por mais informações porque, bom, era a Brittany.

"De um pombo." Puck esclareceu, quando Brittany continou sentada com um sorriso no rosto. "Nós quase não conseguimos fazer Santana desistir de colocá-lo num saco e trazer pra cá."

"Seria uma ótima espécie pra minha aula." Santana disse, completamente séria. "Eu acho que vou buscá-lo quando estivermos voltando."

Rachel não sabia como responder essas pessoas. "O jantar deve estar pronto, gente, se vocês quiserem ir pra sala de jantar. Eu já coloco a mesa." Foi o melhor que ela conseguiu.

Quando eles começaram a comer, a conversa de animais mortos já tinha sido esquecida, e fora substituida pela contemplação da possibilidade de serial killers viverem no apartamento em frente ao de Puck.

"Cara, to falando, tem um cheiro horrível. E eu os vi levando a cesta de roupas sujas pra lavanderia do prédio semana passada, parecia que pesava uns noventa quilos."

Finn ouvia com os olhos arregalados. Kurt bufou. "É, _ou _eles são simplesmente fracos e não haviam lavado as roupas por um mês."

"_Ou _estavam cheias de partes de corpos." Puck constatou simplesmente.

"Ok! Já deu!" Rachel declarou, tendo dificuldades pra engolir o molho de tomate. Quinn estava brincando com a toalha de mesa com os dedos, e Rachel bateu neles levemente, olhando pra ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. Quinn colocou a mão no colo.

Claro, Rachel gostava e conversar sobre serial killers tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa, mas, bom.. não, ela não gostava. Não mesmo. Estava se tornando um problema.

"Então, Rach, você tem uma namorada?" Finn perguntou, tentando colocar metade do prato na boca de uma vez.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, mas Kurt falou por ela. "Não desde aquela última, qual era mesmo o nome dela, Rach? Alguma coisa-"

"Não, nós não vamos falar das minhas ex namoradas essa noite, Kurt, muito obrigado." Rachel o interrompeu antes que ele se empolgasse.

Santana estava observando Quinn com um sorriso. "E sobre as da loira?" ela perguntou incocentemente.

As pernas de Quinn começaram a balançar, mas ela respondeu antes que Rachel pudesse se esticar até o outro lado da mesa e enfiar o próprio garfo nos olhos de Santana. Ele já estava em mãos. Pronto para ser usado.

"Eu nunca tive uma namorada." Quinn disse discretamente.

O queixo de todo mundo caiu. Puck se recuperou primeiro. "Então você é uma lésbica recém convertida."

Até Santana olhou pra ele com uma cara de 'mas que caralhos?', Brittany estava ocupada dando pedaços de pão de alho para Barnaby por baixo da mesa. Rachel não tinha ideia de como Puck havia conseguido introduzir a frase "lésbica recém convertida" no meio de uma conversa durante o jantar.

Quinn mexeu na barra do vestido. "Hm, não? Eu-eu nunca... eu também nunca tive um... namorado..." ela terminou, ficando completamente vermelha.

"Bom, isso é uma droga, porque você é tipo, muito bonita." Finn disse simplesmente, antes de encher a boca de comida de novo, jogando molho pra todo lado. Kurt e Santana pularam das cadeiras como se eles tivessem sido atingidos por lava.

Rachel ficou grata pela distração. "Ei." Ela disse calmamente.

Quinn engoliu e continuou olhando para o colo.

"Quinn, olhe pra mim."

Rachel deu um sorriso gentil quando os olhos de Quinn cruzaram com os dela. "Está tudo bem." Ela sussurrou. Quinn assentiu, apesar de que as orelhas dela ainda estivessem vermelhas.

"Eu vou buscar mais leite." Quinn disse tranquilamente.

Rachel pensou por um tempo. Isso era um tipo de código? Será que _vou buscar mais leite _significava _eu vou ter um ataque na cozinha_? Ela realmente não tinha certeza depois do fiasco do dia anterior.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha e riu baixinho. "Pra pegar um copo de leite? Hm, acho que eu posso fazer isso sozinha... obrigada, Pequeno Urso."

Rachel se voltou para a mesa, ficando vermelha, com Quinn afagando a cabeça dela ao se levantar e ir para a cozinha.

"Você já a convidou pra sair, Rach?" Finn perguntou assim que Quinn saiu da sala.

Rachel parecia incrédula. Viu, isso é o que acontece quando se convida essas pessoas. Ela encarou Santana, que levantou as mãos incocentemente com um grande sorriso na cara.

"Não fui eu. Eu juro. Vocês duas tem essa _vibe_, Berry."

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente e Finn continuou com as perguntas. "Porque, tipo, ela estava me encarando com uma cara bem brava quando você nos apresentou."

Kurt estava cético. Ele provavelmente não conseguia imaginar Quinn 'encarando com uma cara bem brava'. Rachel sabia que estava tendo o mesmo problema.

"Não tanto uma cara bem brava," Kurt disse, "mais para um sutil olhar de _sempre fique de olho nas pessoas mais quietas porque elas são as mais perigosas_."

Rachel suspirou. "Quinn não encara." Ela disse simplesmente.

"Mas você sim." Santana interveio. "Quero dizer, você devia ter visto sua cara quando Finn disse que ela é bonita. Olhos de raios laser."

Ok, na boa. Essa conversa precisava acabar imediatamente. Quando você se encontra dizendo coisas no nível de _olhos de raio laser_, bom, Rachel sabia que a conversa já era.

Puck perguntou. "E como seriam olhos de raios laser?"

Quinn voltou pra sala em tempo de ouvir a pergunta. Ela sentou e olhou para Rachel com uma cara intrigada. Rachel revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça,, e depois tomou um gole do leite de Quinn, porque álcool era a última coisa que ela precisava no momento. Todo mundo foi embora depois dos cookies, que Rachel forçou Finn a levar um pouco pra compensar pela comida com gosto de shampoo do Kurt. Foi só quando ela estava na camada, ao lado de Quinn e seu urso de pelúcia, ouvindo o barulho do encanameno, que ela se perguntou como essa mulher tinha passado tanto tempo sem uma namorada ou um namorado. Ela era absolutamente maravilhosa. Depois ela se deu conta que Santana estava completamente certa. Sobre tudo.


End file.
